Unsuspicious title
by fangirlandiknowit
Summary: Naruto accidentally invites Sasuke to a gay bar after finding out that said teme is gay too. But a long awkward high school week has to be survived first. Mangakungen says read it! This is yaoi obviously. Now complete!
1. An invitation

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It's way too epic for my simple brain… All I own is my weird humor…

Updated AN: Just realized there weren't any line breakes in this... So I fixed that! Otherwise nothing has changed:p

* * *

Chapter 1: An invitation

'

_Damn I'm late! Please please God make the bus late so I can get there in – nooooo I totally missed it! _Naruto stopped and bent over, panting hard. He had woken up late this morning and even though he managed to do his morning routine in just under five minutes (and it usually took him an hour!) and ran all the way to the bus stop it seemed like God wasn't with him today. Not that that surprised him, he wasn't exactly what you would call a believer. Standing up straight again, he noticed that someone else looked like he had just missed the bus too. Shrugging at the sight of the vaguely familiar guy he went to take a seat on the bench. He might as well make himself comfortable if he was going to wait fifteen minutes for the next bus. He noticed that the other guy apparently came to the same conclusion, and for a couple of minutes they both sat there in silence. Until Naruto's stomach started grumbling. _Very_ loudly. That went on for another minute until the guy beside him turned around, smirked at him, and said:

"Sounds like someone forgot to eat breakfast this morning".

"What the hell I overslept okay! And I didn't eat because I wanted to make it to the bus on time! Which I obviously didn't…" Naruto answered, finding this guy just a bit too smug for someone who had also missed the bus.

"Hn" the other black-haired boy responded and took something from inside his bag, and started eating it.

"HOW CAN YOU JUST START EATING A SANDWICH RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME WHEN I'M SUPERHUNGRY?! Naruto yelled. In the other boy's ear. Which almost made him fall over, but at the last second he gripped the back of the bench and managed to stay upright.

"FINE! Take it! Just don't ever yell in my ear like that again!" he answered while rubbing his ear. He would have pouted too, but he was an Uchiha and Uchihas don't pout. So of course he didn't.

Naruto contemplated about whether or not to snicker at the pout he could see forming on the raven's mouth, but decided against it since he was so hungry and this sandwich looked awesome. When he had finished it (which didn't take long) he looked at the other boy a little bit closer. He could have sworn he'd seen the guy before…

"Have I seen you before?" he asked, mostly because he was bored and it was still seven minutes until the bus would arrive.

"Hn, dobe, we have Math together" was the reply.

"Oh yeeeah…"

While Naruto racked his brain to remember the name of the, actually not half-bad looking guy next to him, all said not half-bad looking guy could think was _OMG there's actually someone in my school who doesn't recognize me! I know he's an idiot but whatever!_

"Ah! I remember! You're the guy just before me on the class list; I should have remembered when you said "Hn"… Uchiha Sasuke right?"

"Hn" answered Sasuke.

"Haha that's really funny. Hey but if you're Sasuke then you're the one all the girls in school are totally crushing on! So why don't you have a girlfriend?"

Sasuke stared at him. _What is wrong with this guy?_ But instead of saying that, he found himself answering:

"I don't like girls."

A moment of silence passed between them. While Naruto was silent only because he was distracted by an ant trying to crawl up his arm, Sasuke was having a moment of panic. That definitely did not show on the outside. Him being an Uchiha and all.

_Shit did I just tell him that I'm gay? Did I just tell Uzumaki Naruto, of all people, that I swing the other way? This is the freaking best friend of all the stupid girls in school! They're going to kill me and then try to make me straight! I hate myself! _The fact that Naruto was also very hot and that he used to spend a lot of time during Math checking him out held absolutely no relevance. None at all.

"Ok cool. You should have just told them and maybe they would leave you alone."

Sasuke gave Naruto a look that said "_Leave me alone? In what universe?" _

"Ok so maybe they won't leave you alone. But – hey! I just had an awesome idea! If you're gay too then you can come with me to this awesomesauce club I've heard of! I mean – he blushed a little – you know, 'cause none of my other friends are gay so they don't wanna come and…" he trailed off, noticing the look of absolute shock on Sasuke's face. He laughed sheepishly and put his hand behind his head and said:

"Haha that sounded a bit weird, I mean we don't even know each other and then you tell me you're gay and I invite you to a gay club! That's a crazy morning even for me, and trust me my mornings can be totally crazy!"

"No, it's fine." Sasuke responded slowly, like it was all a dream (and it sure felt like one), "I'll go."

Now it was Naruto's turn to widen his eyes, but he soon replaced it with his signature grin (the one that would have made all the girls' hearts throb if they hadn't been too busy with Sasuke to notice) and Sasuke wondered vaguely if this was how his fangirls felt when he sometimes slipped and accidentally looked at one of them without trying to kill her with his glare.

At that point, the bus decided to show up (failing to notice how it could hardly have been seven minutes already, but I guess buses are like that sometimes) and they got on, with some minor awkward situations about who should get on first and where they should sit, but they passed the journey with Naruto chatting away happily about something stupid that some stupid person had done. Obviously Sasuke didn't care about the story, but he _did_ care that Naruto was actually talking to him, and didn't he say something about how his _other friends_ – other being the clue here – weren't gay, which just might place Sasuke under the friend category. Doing a very un-Sasuke-like victory dance in his head he continued to "Hn" and nod his head in the right places until they arrived at school. And then it hit him full force – _Wait what?! Doesn't this make Naruto totally gay too?_ His inner self did a mental facepalm at this.

During normal days, Naruto was extremely happy to get off the bus, because it meant he would soon be seeing all his friends again, and although he might seem like a slacker sometimes he had no problem acing his classes. Which meant no Monday depression on his part (yees it's Monday today!). But for some reason today he wouldn't have minded if the trip took ten more minutes. Or fifty. Because damn was that Sasuke-guy hawt! He could see why all the girls liked him. The personality could use some help but somehow gloomy kind of suited him. Bringing his erratic thoughts back to reality, he realized that they were already inside the school, and since he couldn't remember Sasuke having his locker in the vicinity of his own, he stopped where the corridor broke into two.

"So, my locker's that way" he said, pointing with his thumb over his shoulder into the corridor to the right.

"Mine's the other way" said Sasuke.

"Okay" Naruto shuffled a little, nervous and silently cursing himself for the nerves hitting him now of all times when he usually had no trouble with them.

"Yeah" Sasuke stood with his hands in his pockets, his usual cool stance. Naruto didn't have to know it was to keep his hands from visibly shaking. Seeing as Naruto seemed to have a little trouble talking at the moment, he continued:

"So, the club."

"Ohyeahhow'boutsaturday?" _Stop sounding like a nervous schoolgirl going on her first date! _"I mean, if you want to go…" _Please let him say yes! Wait what? You're only asking him because you wanna go to the club! Damn him for turning smexy on me!_

"Saturday's fine with me." _His phone number! Come on Sasuke, it's completely normal to ask about it in this situation!_ But before they had time to say anything else, someone came running at high speed, grabbing Naruto by the arm and dragging him down the right corridor.

"Come on Naruto, we've gotta hurry or we'll be late for class!" Naruto looked at the grinning Kiba and almost – but only almost because Kiba really was a great friend – wished he'd fallen on some sharp object on his way to school thus being unable to interrupt. As it was now, Naruto grudgingly accepted that he probably wouldn't get to see Sasuke until next Math. Which was on Wednesday. Damn.

Sasuke, on the other hand, stared in disbelief as Naruto was disappearing, pulled by something that didn't have a name yet and would therefore be referred to as a pain in the ass. He scowled after them for a short while before sighing and heading for his locker. This was going to be a long week.

~Line breaker~

Sitting in class, Sasuke allowed his mind to wander. Needless to say, this was very out of character. He was usually busy scribbling down notes or answering the teacher's questions, but for some reason he couldn't get that grinning blond out of his head. _I need to stop getting ideas about this. We're only going clubbing because we both happen to be gay and therefore have to check out this awesomesau- I mean interesting- club and NOT because he likes me. I mean what are the chances he'd like me anyway? Well, if a couple hundred rabid fangirls were any indication… NO! Bad Sasuke! You're not even friends yet! Yet…_

And while Sasuke was busy making evil plans Naruto had a hard time trying to explain to his friends why Kiba had found him talking to Uchiha Sasuke of all people, and being late to class with said highly suspicious guy, and everything seemed to smell fishy to them no matter how much he tried to convince them that they had 'just been talking 'cause they missed the bus'.

"Why would Sasuke be on that bus anyway? He totally lives on the other side of town!" came Sakura's unbelieving voice in a loud whisper. Almost loud enough to be heard by the teacher, and you Did Not want to be caught doing something else while in Orochimaru's class. That would mean some severe punishing, the likely-to-leave-huge-mental-scars kind of punishing.

"Sakura we'll talk later ok!" Naruto responded out of the corner of his mouth while keeping an eye on Orochimaru. He'd heard of some guy coming back from the teacher's office unable to speak for two months. Which would definitely be a problem seeing as Saturday was less than a week away. Catching him daydreaming, Sakura kicked his leg and, satisfied with the hurt look in his eyes, concentrated on the lesson instead. She knew exactly how to wring every last bit of juicy information out of her oh so naïve little friend, and she could wait an hour.

When they finally got out of Science Naruto attempted to make a quick exit, but Sakura was too fast for him. _Damn she's like a ninja! Ok Naruto you can do this! Don't tell her anything!_

"Soo… spill it Naruto!" Sakura accompanied her demand with a fanatic glare that only a rabid fangirl wanting information could manage to pull without being sent to a mental hospital. Rabid fangirlism for some weird reason not labeled a mental disease yet. But it was probably just a question of time.

"Gaah don't hurt me! I know nothing!" Naruto closed his eyes to try and get away from Sakura's menacing face inches from his. A little further down the corridor stood Lee with tears in his eyes, admiring the youthful way in which Naruto interacted with his beloved Sakura-chan, wishing they could switch places. Strangely enough Naruto wished the exact same thing. And he almost kissed Kiba when he came to his rescue.

"Oh come on Sakura, if that bastard had actually been socializing with Naruto pigs would have been flying around by now wiggling their tails at us, and I can't really see them, can you?"

Sakura gave him a dark look and turned back to Naruto. "Don't think you're off the hook just because we have different classes now" she said, and with one final dark look at Kiba she stalked off. Most likely wanting to find Ino and go through possible likely and unlikely reasons for Sasuke to talk to Naruto with her. 'Cause it couldn't just be because Sasuke _wanted_ to talk to him. No, that was ridiculous.

~Line breaker~

When it was time for lunch, Naruto got a little nervous again. Reason being that Sakura and her fellow fangirls always spent lunch together with Sasuke, happily chatting with him and completely ignoring the look of silent despair in his face, and what if he actually told them about Saturday? The answer to that question was that Naruto would be a dead man for turning Sasuke gay. No consideration taken to the fact that Sasuke just might have been gay _before_ he talked to Naruto. Sitting down between Kiba and Shikamaru, he kept casting worried glances in the direction of Sakura and Sasuke waiting for her to yell his name in absolute fury. Not that Sakura wouldn't forgive him afterwards – they were friends since like forever after all – but before forgiving came hurting.

Noticing how Naruto seemed unable to concentrate on his food, which usually meant something was up, Kiba waved a hand in front of his fidgeting friend.

"Hey Naruto, what's up? Did that Sasuke-guy do something to you this morning or what? 'Cause if he did I'll smack his sorry little ass till he's just as sorry himself!"

"Geez Kiba, doing that would just make a horde of rabid girls try to kill you, and that would be really troublesome" (Guess who said that?:p)

"Maybe that would make them leave Sasuke alone for a moment…"

Kiba and Shikamaru stared hard at Naruto.

"Oh no he didn't!"

Shikamaru shook his head. "Oh yes he totally did".

"What? I didn't do anything! Why does everybody always assume _I'm _the one who did it?"

"Because you're the only guy stupid enough to fall in love with another guy who's got a million fangirls, that's why" came Shikamaru's bored reply. But Naruto didn't hear him; he was too busy noticing how Sasuke rose from his seat and headed over in his direction. _OMG is he actually coming this way? Because the exit is totally the other way! What do I do? What do I-_

"Hi Naruto, can I sit here?"

Naruto just stared at him. Kiba snorted at his friend's dumbstruck expression and waved Sasuke towards the empty seat opposite Naruto. When Sai came back from fetching more food he would probably raise his eyebrows at the now occupied seat, but hey he'd live.

"But whaddabout your fangirls?" Naruto asked him once he regained consciousness.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him. "I can go back to them if you're worried" he said, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"No! I mean, ahaha I was just kidding!" _Shit Naruto calm down! _He searched for something to say, but Kiba was faster.

"No really, Naruto has a point? What _about_ your fangirls? Don't you think they'll get mad at Naruto for stealing your attention like this?"

Sasuke's eyes widened for a moment before he muttered darkly "They'd better not" and scowled down at his potatoes, as if they were made of an extra stupid kind of girl.

"And what about you Naruto, can you handle the competition?" Kiba continued.

Naruto almost choked at that comment. Shikamaru had to hit him in the back for at least a minute before he could answer, and by that time Sasuke's obviously non-existent blush had disappeared. _This is going to be fun!_ Kiba thought to himself, wondering how far he could push them before one of them snapped. Unfortunately he didn't get to find out, because two hundred fangirls had zoomed in on the little group and were now trying to burn holes through Sasuke's abductors with their laser beam eyes. Naruto squirmed.

"Suddenly I'm not so hungry anymore" he mumbled to himself and tried to shrink down into something invisible. Sasuke however remained unaffected, the laser beam eyes not directed at him after all.

* * *

OMG! The first chapter is up! What do you think? Haha but I don't expect everyone to review, I'm the kind of person who doesn't know what to write in reviews so I don't really… I'll start I promise! Anyway if you find any grammar mistakes, please let me know. It's been kind of beta'd by my friend and little sister but… And also, the M-rating is for the last chapter:)


	2. An opportunity

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. No really, I don't.

Randomness: Yay people have read my story! I feel so happy inside:D Enjoy chapter two!

* * *

Chapter 2: An opportunity

'

Having somehow survived lunch and his remaining lessons, Naruto headed for football practice. He vaguely remembered Sasuke being on the karate team and wondered if he had practice too, before he pushed all thoughts of Sasuke aside – well, tried to at least.

While Naruto tried to focus on training, the guy circulating in his head was heading home. Heading to his new home Sasuke mentally corrected himself. He and his family had had to move to the other side of town because of some misunderstandings with the landlady. Something that she referred to as "Itachi's suspicious activities" seems to have been the main reason. Once home, he burst through his brother's door not bothering to keep up the mask of cool indifference he always wore in front of the world, and therefore he maybe shouldn't have been so surprised that Itachi overreacted slightly.

"Itachi you have to help me!"

Itachi looked up from his computer. Noticing the slightly panicked look in Sasuke's face, he immediately took action, like any caring big brother would do.

"Just tell me who and where and I'll take care of them" he stated calmly while picking up his gun from the top drawer in his desk.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"What are _you_ talking about?"

"Clothes!"

Itachi just stared at his little brother. Now that he looked closer, the panic didn't really seem to come from the kind of source that you could fix with a gun. So either Sasuke had finally gone insane with an obsession over clothes, or IT had finally happened.

"Sasuke did you turn into a girl?"

Sasuke gave Itachi an exasperated look. His brother could just be so dense sometimes.

"Are you actually that stupid or was that some kind of weird joke?" But before Itachi could answer Sasuke continued.

"You. Have. To. Help. Me. Buy. New. Clothes." He said slowly, making sure that his stupid brother would understand. This earned him a glare and a huffing noise.

"And why do I have to do that? Just do it like you usually do." Itachi said, still glaring partly because he had kind of looked forward to a little shooting, and partly because Sasuke's usual way of shopping clothes meant entering a store, picking some dark colored ones that seemed the right size and then heading straight for the cashier.

"I just thought it would be nice if you could help me a little. You know, you always nag on me for lacking style, so here's your chance!" Sasuke said, not really wanting to confess just why he wanted to stop lacking style. But Itachi of course noticed that something was up. You'd have to be pretty dense to not notice that. And whatever Sasuke claimed him to be, he was definitely not. So narrowing his eyes, he leaned back in his chair and thought it over for a second. Even though he hadn't counted it before due to its high level of improbability, there was actually a third reason that could have made Sasuke come in yelling about needing new clothes. The smirk that had been slowly forming on his lips widened noticeably.

"So." he said, "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Shut up."

"I'll gladly shut up while you tell me all about him." Itachi's smirk was now an almost full-blown grin.

Sasuke tried to conjure up a really large hole into existence right underneath his brother's feet.

"If you don't tell me, I'll tell Mother". And with that, Itachi knew he'd won.

~Line breaker~

After training, Naruto was amazed at how greatly he'd been able to avoid Sakura during the entire day. So maybe he shouldn't have been so surprised to see her waiting outside the changing rooms after his training had finished.

"Ehrm, hi Sakura-chan…"

All he got in response was an evil grin, and then she grabbed him by the hand and dragged him off to an empty corner. He silently noted that this was the second time today that this had happened to him, and he didn't particularly like this time more than the first. Suddenly Sakura stopped and shoved him against the wall, effectively cutting off all his escape routes. If someone had happened to walk by, it could have looked like a romantic meeting between two lovers who had been holding off all day, but alas no such luck. _Why is Kiba never around when you really need him?_

"Naruto. Tell. Me." She looked at him with burning eyes. "Tell me WHY it is that not only were you talking to Uchiha Sasuke this morning, but he ALSO ditched us to have lunch with YOU!" The last word came out like a high-pitched screech that hurt Naruto's ears.

"I don't know! Maybe he just felt like hanging out with a guy for some weird reason, because why would anyone wanna hang out with guys really when they can be with you girls…" he trailed off because he realized that he was rambling and Sakura looked kind of scary.

"Sasuke NEVER hangs out with other guys! He's ALWAYS with US! So what's the deal?!" Sakura was practically spitting in his ear to make sure that he heard her.

Naruto realized that denying things wouldn't work much longer, and figured that maybe Sakura would settle for part of the truth.

"Umm, well, you see, we kinda just talked and sort of, you know, became friends or something like that…" He crossed his fingers behind his back and prayed.

Sakura stared at Naruto for almost a minute. He could practically hear the wheels moving in her head, and then there was a loud click (or would have been if you could actually hear people make a decision) and Sakura smiled. A nice smile, not the angry grimace he had expected.

"But Naruto that's _wonderful_!"

"_Huh_?" Naruto's mouth almost fell off his face.

"If you're friends, and I'm your best friend, then that makes me totally closer to Sasuke! You have to become REALLY good friends and then I'll just 'happen' to tag along a few times and he'll DEFINITELY notice me!" Sakura's face looked like it would be split in half the way her smile stretched from ear to ear. Naruto started to find the way she overused capital letters a bit annoying.

"So it's not a problem?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"No problem, just fine, juuust fiiine…" and with a wave of her hand she left him in the corner and strolled down the corridor, obviously trying to figure out the perfect way to DEFINITELY get noticed by Sasuke. Naruto was just happy that he was safe for now, and headed home for some long awaited ramen.

~Line breaker~

Tuesday passed without incident, but then came Wednesday. Math being their first lesson, they obviously had to take the same bus. Walking to the bus stop, Naruto was nervous. Mostly because he might not end up taking the same bus as Sasuke. _He probably took an earlier bus, since he's such a smart ass and he's probably in school like half an hour before it starts. _He completely ignored the fact that while Sasuke might be number one in school, he himself came in as a close number two. _I'm better at math though, I wonder why…_Grinning to himself he decided to ask Sasuke if he needed some tutoring, just to pay him back a little for being better at everything else. _I'll just have to find the perfect moment to ask. Hmm spending some alone time with Sasuke under the camouflage of tutoring… or he could tutor me if he wants to… _And here Naruto fell into some heavy day dreaming that would probably make Sasuke blush a lot were he to find out what his day dream self did.

Moving over to Sasuke, he was already at the bus stop. Deciding not to take chances he had showed up for the earlier bus and decided to wait for the second one if Naruto didn't show up. He felt like a stalker, because he had done some quite thorough reasoning as to which bus Naruto was most likely to take. According to calculations it would be the one he was waiting for now, but it never hurt to be early. As long as Naruto didn't find out there was no problem right? He'd hardly had time to think it through when Naruto showed up, and he had another little inner panic attack. _These seem to have started happening more often lately,_ he thought. Because he had absolutely no idea what he was going to talk about with the hottie coming closer every second. And he had definitely NOT just used the word 'hottie'.

However, it seemed that Sasuke's panic attack was in vain, because after a slightly embarrassed 'Hi' from both sides Naruto relaxed and started to talk about anything and everything just like last time. So Sasuke went back into his routine of nodding and saying his usual 'Hn' and allowed himself to revel in the fact that he could now openly stare at Naruto really close up with no one else around to interrupt him. And this of course meant that the object of his intense staring had to do it himself.

"Sasuke are you listening?"

Sasuke slowly went back to reality mode and cringed back a little when he noticed that Naruto had moved a little too close inside his personal space bubble.

"What? Yeah I'm listening, I just missed that last part…"

"Yeah right." Naruto snorted, looking slightly amused. "If I'm boring just say so."

"No! I mean you're not boring at all, I'm…" he trailed off realizing that Naruto was just messing with him.

The rest of the trip was spent with Naruto teasing Sasuke for not being able to pay attention and Sasuke muttering something about him 'at least not being the one always getting detention for not paying attention in class'. And that of course meant that Naruto had to answer that at least _he_ could study during long breaks instead of hanging out with his fangirls, and so on. Getting off the bus, Naruto concluded that Sasuke was fun to mess with. After separating and heading for their lockers Sasuke went straight into an emo corner and gloomed about how he had failed as an Uchiha by letting someone make fun of him like that. _Uzumaki Naruto, _he thought, _this means war! _Smug about having a reason to stay close to Naruto (revenge being the best reason _anyone_ could _ever_ come up with) he quickly grabbed his books and went to the class room. On the way, he regained his dignity, put on his most effective I-hate-fangirls-scowl, deciding it could work as a tease-me-again-and-you'll-regret-it-scowl as well. Once he got inside he skillfully wound his way around annoying people and took the seat next to Naruto that Shino was obviously heading for but just as obviously not having time to claim before Sasuke. No one could beat Sasuke speed wise when he wanted something. Itachi had learnt that the hard way. Pleased with himself, he waited for Naruto to notice him.

"Well well well, if it isn't Mr Pay Attention himself! Naruto exclaimed once he did notice Sasuke, which took longer than Sasuke liked, not that he would ever admit that.

"Hn, dobe. Took you long enough to notice me, how's that for paying attention?"

"Naaw did wittle Sasuwke feel lonely?

_GOD why did I decide to hang out with this annoying person again? Saturday BETTER be worth it!_

"No, but I'm starting to think that maybe lonely is better than hanging out with someone as annoying as you."

Before Naruto had time to give a good retort their teacher Kakashi came through the door, and in perfect time to boot. Which might have had something to do with the headmaster Tsunade's threats of giving him more lessons if he didn't, thus giving him less time to read his precious books.

"Okay class, today we're going to start with this week's group assignment, so team up with a friend and I'll come by and hand out your assignment when you've decided."

This started a heated discussion in Naruto's little group, with the exception of Sasuke. Naruto's closest friends in Math were Shikamaru, Lee, Ino and Shino. Being an uneven number for a two-person assignment meant that only one could team up with Naruto, and one would have to team up with someone outside their group. Ino was almost screeching about how it was definitely her turn to be with Naruto (she really needed to get a good grade on this one) while Shino complained about somehow always being the one left out. Shikamaru didn't really care because he knew he'd pass anyway, and Lee kept crying with an ocean and a setting sun behind him (this had something to do with how sorry he was that Sakura-chan wasn't there), when Kakashi appeared before them.

"So, have you decided?"

When no one seemed to notice him, and Naruto just smiled apologetically, Kakashi instead turned to Sasuke slightly surprised at seeing him sitting beside Naruto.

"And Sasuke you're going to be…"

"With Naruto." Sasuke interrupted him.

Choking on the word "alone" Kakashi stared at him for a moment and then nodded, scribbling down their names before Naruto's friends had time to react. They were all staring at Sasuke, then at Naruto and then back again. Except for Shikamaru, who somehow saw this coming. When Naruto had registered what just happened, he grinned widely at Sasuke and said:

"What, need some tutoring Sasuke?"

Sasuke scowled at him. "Just thought I'd stave off the fighting over there, it was starting to get on my nerves. And I think you're forgetting that _I_ happen to be this school's number one student, so why would I need tutoring?"

"Because you're number one in every subject except math? Which _I_ happen to be best at!" Naruto allowed his grin to get slightly bigger.

"I had half a point less than you on the finals." Sasuke didn't like the turnout of this conversation.

Kakashi, sensing a possible fight on this side of the group instead, intervened by giving them a sheet with their assignment on. He then proceeded with deciding that Ino would team up with Shikamaru and Shino with Lee, completely ignoring their complaints.

Quickly reading through the sheet, noticing that strangely enough it was hand written, both boys' eyes widened slightly when they realized what they had to do.

"Kakashi are you serious!? This assignment has nothing to do with what we're doing now!" Naruto yelled out over the class room. Sasuke silently agreed.

"Are you trying to tell me that our school's two top students will be unable to do their assignment?" came Kakashi's answer. Sasuke could have sworn there was an evil grin underneath that mask.

"No, but…"

"Well then, do your best!" And with that he turned around to focus on some other students.

Naruto muttered something under his breath that sounded a bit like "that damn lazy teacher, just 'cause he sucks at math…" and glared at the assignment. It was due Monday.

"Guess we'll be spending a lot of time together then." Sasuke said. He tried not to sound too pleased by this.

Naruto glanced at him through the corner of his eye. Thinking about it, maybe this assignment wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Haha I found out how to make these lines between the text and my rambling. And oh yeah, this is totally my first fanfic! It's almost finished but I'm thinking about adding stuff, and I also have to finish writing the lemon:p It's really hard to write! And the most awkward thing ever was when my little sister read as far as I've gotten with it... And she was the first to review so just ignore random comments from chocolatepegasus...


	3. A caring brother

I couldn't resist updating, I had some time to kill before work...

* * *

Chapter 3: A caring brother

'

When the lesson had finished and they had decided that they would meet up after school to continue working, Sasuke and Naruto split up and spent the rest of the day in different parts of the school. The hours seemed to drag on, until it was finally time for them to meet up. Sasuke had finished twenty minutes earlier and was already waiting in the library when Naruto showed up trying to look like he hadn't hurried getting there. After a silent agreement to work seriously on the assignment both boys went into study mode and worked hard for about an hour. Discovering that they actually worked pretty well together, and that it was nice talking to someone that could keep up without additional explanations, they actually enjoyed themselves. However much you can actually _enjoy_ doing homework. They were smart, not geeky.

After that hour Naruto yawned and stretched his arms over his head just to show the world that he was really tired if it happened to miss the big yawn. Sasuke glanced down to the hem of Naruto's shirt to see if he could catch a glimpse of skin and almost slapped himself when he realized what he was doing. Luckily Naruto managed to snap him back to reality.

"I'm hungry, treat me to some ramen."

"And why would I do that?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his new found friend's demand.

"Because I put up with tutoring you for an entire hour and that means you owe me ramen." Naruto smiled smugly.

"Wow, and I learnt so much!" Sasuke replied ironically. "And if remember correctly, I've already given you a sandwich once so it's your turn to give _me_ food."

"But that doesn't count, it was an emergency!"

"Emergency my ass" Sasuke snorted. "But fine, I'll buy if you admit that I'm better than you at math, which I obviously am."

"The hell you are you teme!"

"Hn, dobe".

Their argument went on all the way to Naruto's locker, then continued to Sasuke's and all the way to Naruto's favorite ramen place, Ichiraku. Which according to him was the ideal spot for a date (not that it was a date). Sasuke would also have thought that it was indeed ideal for dating, if his thoughts hadn't been interrupted by pain-in-the-ass-Kiba.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Didn't think I'd see you two here!" Catching up to them, he nudged Naruto in the ribs. "You sure move fast eh? Dating already!" He grinned at them, while they both did their best not to get affected by Kiba's comment. And of course they failed miserably.

Silently telling his blush to go to hell, Naruto glared at Kiba and dragged him off to the other side of the restaurant leaving Sasuke slightly curious, and put his face close to Kiba's with one hand grabbing his shirt and said:

"Kiba if you don't stop saying stuff like that you're going to regret it!"

"What, I'm just trying to help you is all." Kiba replied with an innocent smile.

"But you're NOT helping! You'll scare him away or something!"

At this Kiba snorted in disbelief. "Trust me Naruto, you won't get rid of _that_ guy for a while if my instincts are correct, and they always are." He grinned again and now it was his turn to grab Naruto and drag him back to where Sasuke stood with one brow slightly higher than the other.

"Sorry 'bout that Sasuke, just had to clear some stuff" Kiba told him and pushed both him and Naruto down into chairs, taking a third himself. Naruto mumbled something darkly while giving Kiba a warning glare. Sasuke noted that Naruto looked really cute when he was angry.

Despite the not-so-great start they didn't have any trouble getting along while eating, mostly because Naruto and Kiba were so good at talking. Sasuke would occasionally give a comment or a "hn" and try not to look amused when Naruto said something especially stupid. All in all, it was a pretty good ending of a pretty good day. And he still had the bus ride home to look forward too.

~Line breaker~

After having finally gotten rid of Kiba Naruto and Sasuke again found themselves on the bus, but this time heading home instead. Naruto remembered what Sakura had said about Sasuke living on the other side of town, and decided to ask him about it.

"I moved" was Sasuke's short reply.

"Ookaay…" Naruto just looked at him. _This guy doesn't really like to talk about himself, does he? _Happy at having found out something to pester his raven-haired friend about, Naruto pressed the matter as far as he could. He made a silent bet that it would take at least ten questions about why Sasuke moved before the guy got seriously pissed and forgot his poker face.

Turns out it took fourteen. Naruto had almost run out of things to ask when Sasuke finally snapped and told him to shut up or talk about something else. So the mischievous blonde went on to ask anything he could think of that had to do with Sasuke's personal life. Sasuke almost threw him off the bus. But he _did_ answer the questions.

~Line breaker~

They didn't get to see each other again until Thursday afternoon, when they had Math again. Half of the lesson was spent working with the book and the other half on the assignment, but since both of them had finished the chapter two lessons ago they spent the first half whispering about the assignment and the other talking about it. Sometimes they would accidentally brush their arms or hands together, one time even their legs, and Sasuke was starting to suspect the whole 'accidentally' thing when Naruto once again leaned over his desk to look closer at some section of the math book that was currently residing on it, thus letting their arms touch a little. Not that he was complaining, it was just torture that he didn't actually know if Naruto liked it or not. Suddenly Saturday couldn't come fast enough.

Naruto on the other hand continued with his experiment to try and see if he could get a reaction out of the raven, but of course not being able to read anything in his perfectly still face. _Damn this guy is like a robot! _ He thought and then almost laughed at himself. _Yeah, Sakura-chan is a ninja and Sasuke a robot. Oh, and Kiba is totally a dog. I wonder what that makes me?_ He shook his head to clear away his weird thoughts and tried to focus on the assignment again. Kakashi sure had given them an unnecessarily hard one.

"Dobe, are you paying attention? I'm not surprised if you aren't, but…"

"I AM paying attention! I'm just thinking really hard about it, maybe you should try that too."

Sasuke just gave him an amused smirk and said:

"Then why are you drawing ninjas and robots in your book?"

Naruto realized that he was, in fact, doing just that and closed his book quickly.

"Maybe I just think better while drawing" he replied trying to look superior.

"But that would mean you being able to do two things at the same time" Sasuke replied.

"TEME!" Naruto yelled, forgetting he was in a class room. "I can totally do lots of things at the same time! You're just jealous 'cause you can't!

"Can't what? Draw like a five-year old?"

But before Naruto had time to throw himself on top of the smirking Sasuke and create a fist fight, Kakashi showed up before them and told them in an uninterested voice that they would either calm down or get detention for a week. Satisfied that they seemed to choose the 'calm down' option he went back to his desk and continued reading what suspiciously looked like the covers of a math book now covering something completely different. Apparently Tsunade had threatened him again.

Satisfied with his pay back for last night's interrogation, Sasuke went back to the work at hand with a fuming Naruto at his side. He sadly noted that counting tomorrow's lesson, they would probably only need to work on it one more hour after school. Sometimes being a genius wasn't as fun as it sounded.

~Line breaker~

After deciding to do the last of the work before tomorrow's lesson during the extra long lunch break, they separated and headed for their lockers. Sasuke would have liked to spend the afternoon together again, but since they both had training today as well as tomorrow directly after school, there wasn't much they could do about it. And then he remembered that he still hadn't gone shopping with Itachi. This of course meant time to get down to business. He called Itachi and forced him into meeting up at the mall in thirty minutes, and then told his trainer that he had a very bad case of stomach ache and had to go home. Sasuke never skipped practice, so he figured that it'd be okay just this once. He didn't really like karate anyway, he just chose it because it wasn't a team sport and he could easily beat people at it, because he was awesome like that.

Thirty minutes later, and still thinking about how he could use karate to his favor in front of Naruto, he stopped in front of Itachi. Even though Itachi had sounded really against this idea on the phone he had to try hard not to show his excitement for the task ahead.

"So can I really pick whatever I want?"

"Hn."

"And you'll definitely wear it?"

"Hn."

"Oh come on, this was your idea at least show some interest!"

"…"

"Fine do it yourself then!"

"Seriously Itachi, we haven't even entered a store and you're almost jumping around, it's just shopping" Sasuke said and wished his brother would just shut up, pick out some clothes and then leave him alone. Or preferably with Naruto.

"BUT it's shopping for your first date! I'm just being the caring brother here! An Uchiha NEVER looks anything less than amazing on dates, so obviously you need help, and I just think that you should be a little more grateful…"

"IT'S NOT A DATE!" Sasuke blushed and realized his mistake, he might just as well tell the whole mall via the loud speakers that he, Sasuke, was just about to go on his first date that wasn't even a real date and now he was shopping clothes with his stupid brother because he was too nervous to do it alone. _Damn it._

"Whatever let's just get this over with" he mumbled and turned to enter a store that looked ok.

"Gah Sasuke you can't go shopping _there_!" Itachi shook his head at his poor little brother. "No wonder you lack style if that's where you buy your clothes!"

Sasuke just stared at him. It was one thing knowing that his brother was good at matching clothes and outfits etc., but to realize that he actually cared about _where_ those clothes were bought…

"Itachi, you are _so_ gay, do you know that?"

"Anything for your first date little brother!" and with that he took a firm grip on Sasuke's shoulder and steered him towards the other end of the mall.

~Line breaker~

Three hours later they finally went through the exit and Sasuke sighed happily at the feeling of fresh air in his lungs. Both of them loaded with shopping bags they went to the car and then Itachi drove them back home. Once they were home Sasuke went into his room, dumped the bags on the floor and lay down on his bed closing his eyes. God was he tired. He never knew shopping could be so intense. And Itachi sure had craved his entire attention, going through clothes faster than he should have been allowed to. If he could just sleep for a while…

At that precise moment Itachi decided to walk in, and when he too had dumped some bags at the floor he raised his foot to Sasuke's level and stomped him on the back of his head. Angry at this undignified treatment Sasuke rolled back and pulled his brother's leg up so that he fell to the ground with a smack. But Itachi just smirked.

"Thought we were done for the day, didn't you."

"We aren't?" Sasuke asked with a slightly horrified expression on his face.

"The fun has just started! Now is when we go through all the clothes again and match them together to finally end up with the perfect combination!"

And that is exactly what they did, but only after some heavy protesting from Sasuke. After two hours that Sasuke spent trying to come up with the perfect way to kill Itachi with the clothes he happily forced onto Sasuke, they seemed to have finally made a decision. Sasuke inspected himself in the mirror. _Not bad. But thank God that I do lack style, if not my horde of fangirls would be too much to handle, probably. _He turned back to Itachi.

"Good enough?"

"Sasuke, how many times do I have to tell you that you can't look 'good enough', you have to look positively sexy!"

Sasuke gave him a hard stare. "Well, do I look 'positively sexy' then?"

"Of course you do, I'm the one that chose the outfit after all!" Itachi looked very pleased with himself. "Now, as for what you're going to wear tomorrow…"

Sasuke decided never to ask Itachi for help again.

* * *

Heehee messing with Sasuke is so fun! But if you're up to date with the real manga, you'll know why I totally cried during the latest chapters. Poor Sasuke!


	4. A new outfit

Here's chapter four:) And thanks to everybody who reviewed!

* * *

Chapter 4: A new outfit

'

Arriving at school Friday morning, Sasuke felt very self conscious. He had managed to persuade Itachi not to dress him up so that the fan girls would go into frenzy mode, but he still looked better than usual. He was wearing tight dark grey jeans and a thin dark blue hoodie over a black T-shirt that showed off his slim figure, nothing special but it looked 'casually stylish' as Itachi had stated the night before. He had even had to exchange his pair of favorite black converse for a pair of soft black boots. The main reason seemed to have been that Itachi worried about him freezing his feet off during fall. And it wasn't even particularly cold yet! Lost in thought, he barely noticed the looks he got from the rest of the school's population. The girls stared because they couldn't believe what good deeds they had done the past week to be rewarded with such a super good looking Sasuke, and the guys stared while crying about how their last hopes of ever getting girlfriends that didn't like Sasuke more than themselves crumbled underneath their feet. The silent staring continued for most of the time before lunch, seeing as none of the girls dared to approach him because they felt like they would probably faint on the spot thus totally embarrassing themselves in front of him. They seemed to have come to the conclusion that it was best to just enjoy the view for now. Even the female teachers seemed to think he looked good, the way they ignored him during class only to steal sneak peeks when they thought he wasn't looking. But Sasuke couldn't care less about all that. There was one person's opinion he _did_ care about though, and the time seemed to rush by faster the more nervous he felt about meeting him. And suddenly it was already time for lunch.

~Line breaker~

Naruto was walking towards the school cafeteria with Sakura by his side, only half listening to her constant nagging about how 'absolutely gorgeous' Sasuke appeared to look today. He didn't really think that there was something special about today; because Sakura thought Sasuke looked like that all the time and also told him about it all the time.

"Naruto I'm serious here, Sasuke looks totally different today! So you HAVE to let me hang out with you when you do the assignment!"

"What's so special with today? And no you can't! I'm serious too, we have to finish it and your presence isn't going to help."

"You'll find out when you see him! But remember that he's mine! No drooling over my Sasuke's sexy body!"

_I should be the one saying that…_ Naruto thought to himself, but since he wasn't ready for a war against the fangirls he kept quiet and tried to come up with a good enough reason for Sakura to leave them alone. But sadly none of the ones he tried seemed to have any effect. Just as he was about to give up and let Sakura join them after all, he stopped dead in his tracks. There, leaning against the wall a couple meters to the right of the cafeteria entrance, stood Sasuke. And Naruto could only silently agree with Sakura. Yes, he did look absolutely gorgeous today just like every day, but he _also _looked stylish. And stylish definitely suited him.

Sasuke tried his best to look at Naruto without actually looking at him. He really wanted to see his reaction, but didn't want to be obvious about it and he was definitely not going to let the idiot know he dressed up because of him. Naruto seemed unable to move, which Sasuke took as a good sign. When he couldn't stand more of the intense staring, he turned his head and raised one eye brow at the little idiot. This seemed to snap said idiot back to reality, and trying to pretend like he hadn't just been checking out Sasuke with a gaping mouth he quickly closed the distance between them.

"Is today the official 'how-many-fan-girls can-you-make-faint-day' or did you just accidentally dress up?"

"I don't know what you're talking about and of course it's an accident." That didn't sound nearly as indifferent as Sasuke wanted it to.

"I bet your confession high score multiplied a couple times." That didn't sound nearly as much as simple teasing as Naruto wanted it to. _Damn it, isn't he aware of the torture he's putting all of us through?_

"Huh? Nobody confessed to me today."

_Ok that's it! How often is this guy confessed to really if a day without one is unusual?!_ Naruto just stared at Sasuke as if he were from another planet. A very sexy planet by the looks of it.

Sasuke started to feel a little worried. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all. Because with the way Naruto kept checking him out he wished that they had been somewhere more private. If that had been the case he would have totally teased Naruto about it with some serious suggesting as a follow up, and this day could have taken an interesting turn. But since they weren't, he decided to try and save some of the blonde's dignity and punched him lightly on one arm. Which wasn't a good decision since touching felt really good and almost made him blush.

"Quit the fangirl act, we'd better get going if we want to finish that assignment."

Naruto forced himself to laugh as if he really _had_ been pretending to look like a fangirl instead of being one. He followed Sasuke into the cafeteria for a quick lunch, completely forgetting about Sakura. Unfortunately, she hadn't forgotten about _them_.

"Wow I can't believe you two are actually almost finished with the assignment, but I suppose that's because you're so smart right?" The last part of the sentence was directed at Sasuke accompanied by a supposedly seductive voice and a lot of batting with eye lashes. She had somehow snuck up between them and latched herself onto one arm on each side of her.

"Sakura I told you we don't have time to chat with you, we need to _actually work_ on the assignment, even if we're as smart as you say." Naruto had tried to keep his voice light and humorous but ended up sounding a bit too irritated for someone just wanting to study. Sakura gave him a glare that clearly said _mess-this-up-and-you'll-get-punished_, but Naruto answered with _I-already-told-you-so-just-do-as-I-say_, which didn't get him anywhere at all. Nothing could intimidate a fan girl this close to her prey. Except maybe…

The look Sasuke gave Sakura once she turned back to him was more than irritated. Irritated didn't come close to what he felt about the stupid pink-haired thing. He usually put up with his fan girls' company during lunch because he had found out that it eased a lot of their aggressiveness and made them stop stalking him on his way home (most of the time anyway), but this was enough to make him lose his patience. Before he had time to say something very mean to her however he remembered that she was in fact Naruto's friend, and he didn't want Naruto to get mad at him. So he softened his glare to the no longer effective _I-hate-fan-girls_ and tried to keep his voice level. He really thought he did a good job on that.

"Sakura, you heard what he said, we need to study. We'll have lunch next week okay?" Not bothering to wait for an answer he shrugged out of her clinging arm and headed for the food. It took a second for Naruto to catch up, but neither one of them said anything until they were sitting down at a table. When Sasuke noticed that Naruto gave him a look he didn't quite understand he simply said:

"What."

Naruto hardened his gaze a little. "How come you only have to tell Sakura to leave us alone once when I tried to convince her for like ten minutes with no result?"

Sasuke raised one eye brow at this. "I didn't know you wanted to be alone with me that bad."

Naruto looked slightly flustered and tried to cover it up by giving Sasuke an even harder glare. "That's not the point! And I don't! I just want to know how you did it!"

"Easy. Just make her think that her high scores will dramatically lower unless she does."

"You give them _high scores_?" Naruto almost choked on his food.

"As if" he snorted. "But making them think that makes them easier to handle and my life a lot easier."

"Geez, being popular is really complicated isn't it? Now I'm glad I'm just the gay friend" he grinned widely at Sasuke.

~Line breaker~

After lunch they went to the library and managed to finish their task with fifteen minutes to spare before it was time to head for class. Even Sasuke was a little surprised at how easy they had completed the seemingly hard assignment. Naruto of course claimed it was because of his amazing skills. While Sasuke checked it through once more to see if it was ready to be handed in, Naruto couldn't help but steal quick glances at the pale piece of gourgeousness beside him. If that was even a word. In any case it suited him, and he couldn't help but wonder what Sasuke would look like on Saturday night. _Gah it's tomorrow! I completely forgot! We need to decide where to meet and everything…_ Feeling embarrassed, excited and nervous at the same time, he didn't notice Sasuke talking to him.

"Hey, dobe! I'm talking to you" the pale piece of gourgeousness said while waving a hand in front of the day dreaming dobe.

Startled at being caught day dreaming, Naruto laughed apologetically with one hand behind his head.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"Hn, who's the one not paying attention now?" Sasuke smirked and was completely unaffected by Naruto's "Teme!" in response.

"I just said that I think we can probably hand it in during the lesson" Sasuke continued in that calm voice of his that almost made Naruto space out again.

"Huh? Yeah, I guess you're right" he answered while trying to come up with a natural way to bring up the topic of tomorrow.

Sasuke noticed that Naruto seemed to be thinking hard about something while chewing on his lower lip in a very effective way. Before he did something reckless at the sight he forced himself to say something, anything, and was only mildly surprised at what he came up with. He _had_ been thinking a lot about it after all.

"So I was just thinking about tomorrow…" he stopped talking when Naruto's head snapped up with a surprised look on his face.

"Yes?" he answered, his breath almost catching. He wondered silently how the notion of Sasuke actually thinking about tomorrow could make him all light headed just like that.

"Um, like, where we should meet up and stuff like that, you know" Sasuke mumbled, staring down at the table. Naruto looked way too cute for him to be able to both look at him and think at the same time.

"Oh yeah, I don't really know, the club opens at ten, so maybe we can meet up at the bus station half past nine?" Naruto didn't realize that he had been holding his breath until he heard Sasuke's nonchalant "Ok" and started using his lungs again. Spending time with Sasuke like this was starting to get a little too nerve wrecking. He didn't want to think about how nervous he would be tomorrow.

* * *

Haha, it's not easy to be Naruto is it? Don't worry, it'll get better! Maybe. :p


	5. At last, Saturday!

It's finally Saturday! Warning: This contains a lot of nervousness! Haha and maybe I should tell you in advance that the club scene will be next chapter... This one's long enough as it is:p

* * *

Chapter 5: At last, Saturday!

'

That night Naruto had trouble sleeping. He didn't think he'd been this nervous since last year when his team had made it to the championship final, which they ended up losing. He _really_ didn't want things to go wrong tomorrow. Not that he was really sure about what would be the _best_ outcome, he just knew that he didn't want to screw up. Naruto might seem like he was totally experienced (at least _he_ thought he looked like that) but he had only been officially gay for about a year after all, and he'd never had a boyfriend. Hell he hadn't even kissed a guy! A fact that would be very embarrassing to admit to Sasuke. Well, that didn't mean he was a complete newbie, he had had a couple of female one night stands and even a girlfriend, but that was before he realized he preferred guys. How he found out? Actually, it was Sakura's fault, partly. She left one of her girl magazines at his house by accident, and in it there had been a test called 'Is your male friend hiding in the closet?'. Now that he thought about it, maybe it wasn't an accident… Whatever, after that he decided to test if it told the truth and checked out some interesting movies featuring gay couples, and then there really wasn't any way to deny it. He didn't have anything against girls, but guys were just so much sexier. _One guy in particular…_ he thought to himself, but shook his head and tried to go back to sleep.

Waking up not nearly enough hours later, he gave up on sleeping and got up from bed. He decided to play some video games to get his mind off things and did just that for maybe three hours. At that point he figured it was late enough to call Kiba. He would have usually asked Sakura for help, but since she was a fangirl and Kiba knew anyway…

Kiba didn't like waking up but agreed to come over anyway after some Naruto puppy eyesTM sent over the phone. But he sure took his sweet time getting there, just to pay his nervous friend back for waking him up. He had been pretty surprised hearing about the club thing, but figured he could have a lot of fun teaching Naruto the art of flirting. He was a master at it after all (you wish would have been every girl's comment to that). Well, at least he knew more about it than Naruto did. He was contemplating which flirting strategy would affect Sasuke the most, when Naruto threw the door wide open, almost hitting Kiba in the face. _The cute one. Definitely the cute one, _Kiba thought after seeing Naruto's slightly flushed face sporting large blue eyes. Although he was straight as an arrow, even Kiba could see why somebody would be attracted to the blonde. _It's those damned eyes and that pouty mouth._ Kiba had never felt like experimenting, but if he did, it would definitely be with Naruto. Shaking off the weird thoughts he grinned at his friend and let himself in.

~Line breaker~

Meanwhile in the Uchiha household, a certain raven haired teenage boy was walking around his room aimlessly, lifting things up only to put them back again. If there was something Sasuke hated, it was to be nervous. He seldom got nervous, not really having anything to feel nervous about. Well, seems like he did now. Absently chewing on a knuckle, he tried to come up with something to pass time with. He had already finished his home work, his brother was out with some friends so he couldn't bother him, and he definitely didn't want to go down to the living room and risk that his mother saw him this nervous. She was even worse than Itachi when it came to things like this. Thankfully she had at least stopped bothering him about his seeming disinterest in the opposite sex, the same sex when the first option didn't work, and lastly human beings at all. It wasn't _his _fault that everybody was so unworthy of his attention. He could imagine the look on his mother's face if she found out about tonight, and he was quite happy with just imagining it. Every tenth minute or so he went over to his bed where he had laid out his clothes for tonight and stood still staring at them for a minute, as if they would somehow come to life and just tell him what the hell he was supposed to do tonight. Because seriously, the fact that both him and Naruto were gay wasn't exactly a guarantee for mutual feelings. That would be like picking a random straight guy and random straight girl, put them in a room and expect them to fall in love, get married and live happily ever after. Stupid. He banged his head against the wall.

While he had been walking around enjoying his angsty thoughts he had failed to notice that it was almost time for dinner, and therefore jumped high when his mother knocked on the door and told him to come down. Clutching at his chest and willing his heart to slow down, he tried to mentally prepare himself so as not to give Itachi any excuse to tell his parents about tonight. _Please, just let me through dinner without my family embarrassing me to tears and I promise to turn down all the girls confessing to me nicely instead of enjoy making them cry. _Hoping that this promise would be enough, he took a deep breath and walked out of his room.

~Line breaker~

Naruto was starting to regret asking Kiba for help. He just seemed to think the situation was way too humoristic, and in Naruto's opinion this was SERIOUS SHIT! That should therefore be taken SERIOUSLY. Kiba just failed to understand that. But he had to admit that some of the flirting tips were pretty good, for a straight guy giving tips to a gay one. But right now, all he could do was stare at Kiba in disbelief.

"You want me to do _what_?"

"Oh come on, it'll work and you know it! All I'm saying is, that it's obvious he likes you so if you get a good chance you should just skip the girly parts, slam him into a wall and kiss him senseless."

"You make it sound so easy."

"Well it should be, you're stronger than him right?"

"Haha very funny, that's not what I meant!"

They continued arguing about the best way to 'get into Sasuke's pants' as Kiba so delicately put it, and while Kiba's suggestions got more and more outrageous Naruto got more and more embarrassed. He got the feeling that his over helpful friend enjoyed doing this to him. Eventually Naruto couldn't take it anymore.

"Gah I can't take it anymore! Stop it or I won't tell you what happened afterwards! Everyone will know except you!" He knew Kiba hated being left out of juicy details.

"Fine" replied the still widely grinning dog lover. His cheeks were starting to hurt anyway, and he was running out of suggestions. Instead they went over to choosing an outfit, and even though Kiba suggested that Naruto should just go naked he became serious after a glare that could have matched Sasuke's in a contest. Once they'd made a choice they ate dinner and spent a couple of hours playing video games until it was time for Naruto to get ready, at which point Kiba had to leave because he had more important stuff to do than keep a nervous Naruto (that kept asking him if he really thought that Sasuke might like him even though the obvious answer is yes) company while he spent an hour in front of the mirror. Which Naruto said he wouldn't do but ended up doing anyway.

~Line breaker~

Moving back slightly in time, Sasuke was starting to regret showing up for dinner. Itachi kept wiggling his eyebrows at him and his mother kept glancing between them asking if something was wrong. His father watched the news until his wife nudged him, urging him to start a conversation and break the weird silence.

"So, Itachi, I heard you threatened some people at work again" their father stated as if he was supposed to think that was a bad thing but didn't really.

"They deserved it."

Sasuke couldn't help but comment to this, he was really pissed at Itachi for his constant wiggling and silent hints towards their mother.

"Hn, I bet they commented on how your nail polish doesn't match your eyes or something."

"As if! Besides, purple is really in this year, and it does match!"

"*cough* girl *cough*"

"At least _I_ don't need help to match things." Itachi looked a bit smug at this.

_Oh no, dangerous territory,_ Sasuke thought and turned towards his mother. "So Mother, did you go to that-"

"What's this? I _knew_ you dressed too good yesterday for it to be a coincidence! So you finally let Itachi help you, that's so sweet." His mother clapped her hands together in delight and smiled at this.

"Yeah, we went shopping together three days ago, it was really fun, wasn't it little brother?" Itachi's expression had now gone from smug to openly triumphant. Sasuke shot him a murderous glare that could have killed a puppy. Unfazed, Itachi continued. "Shouldn't you tell dear Mother why you suddenly felt the urge to dress more nicely? Sasuke?"

He knew he should have just kept his mouth shut. And he definitely shouldn't have asked for Itachi's help thinking there would be no consequences. Even his father looked interested now! This wasn't going to end well. But he sure wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"What are you talking about big brother?" he said with mock innocence. "You're the one that's been nagging me to do it so I finally gave in. But maybe I shouldn't have taken advice from someone that wears purple nail polish, because that's just wrong."

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is"

"Stop trying to avoid answering! Fine! I'll just tell her then!" Sasuke started to shake his head like mad, promising Itachi a painful death if he continued talking, but it didn't help. After all, Itachi was the one with the gun. Giving their mother a happy evil-in-disguise smile, the older Uchiha opened his mouth. Sasuke could almost hear time stopping as he went down, and practically without a fight too.

"Sasuke's going on a date tonight!"

When Sasuke opened his eyes after a minute, he could see his parents staring at him in disbelief mixed with hope.

"Is this true Sasuke?" his father asked. Sasuke contemplated saying no, but realized that there was probably no point in doing that. At least if he confessed his brother wouldn't tell them lots of embarrassing stuff that would of course be lies, but impossible to prove as such.

"Yes" he said with a sigh, admitting utter defeat. He hated that he could never win against Itachi. It was the curse of being the younger brother.

His mother let out a squeal and threw herself around his neck, hugging him to the point of suffocation before leaning away, keeping her arms around his neck.

"Who is he? Is he cute? I bet you blush when he looks at you! What's his name? I wanna know!"

Sasuke was surprised at the speed with which she said all that. He threw another glare at his brother before answering his mother.

"His name is Naruto, we have Math together and it's not a date because we're just friends."

"Aww but you like him right? I'm so happy for you! Now tell me everything!" The last part was accompanied by a note of finality that meant he wasn't going to get out of the house if he didn't actually tell her everything. He groaned inwardly. He _really_ regretted coming down for dinner.

"Sasuke, remember the three golden Uchiha rules" his father intersected.

Sasuke stared at him. The golden rules were:

Never show emotions in public

Always be better than everyone at everything

Family first

Always look stylish

… he was pretty sure that Itachi had brainwashed him to remember that last rule. He frowned.

"Which one are you referring to?"

"Number five."

_WTF!? Which one is that?_ Sasuke was starting to doubt the sanity of his family.

"It's the one that says you have to tell us everything about the guy you like" his mother felt nice enough to explain to him. "I've used it against Itachi several times."

That explained why Itachi seemed extra happy, just because _he_ wasn't the one being tortured for embarrassing information. He put his head against the table and groaned again. This time out loud. His family just smirked expectantly at him.

When Sasuke was finally allowed to escape, he swore that if he could he would definitely marry Naruto so that he never had to experience the torture of the 'pre-first-date-with-someone-talk' again. Seriously, sometimes he really thought that his family wanted to kill him by embarrassing the hell out of him. Not a nice way to die. While he hurriedly took a shower he mulled over all the deaths he would prefer over that one. Not only had they tortured him for nearly two hours, he was now in a hurry thanks to that. Drying off his hair, he contemplated wearing some of Itachi's eyeliner. But since he didn't really know how to put it on (Itachi had forcefully put it on while they were trying on clothes) and was currently having very strong feelings of eternal hatred towards his brother he decided against it. He looked at himself critically in the full body mirror (why did he have a full body mirror in the bathroom anyway?) and wondered what it was about him that made all the girls go crazy. Not that he didn't know he was good looking; he just didn't understand the god damn frenzy about his body. According to him, Naruto was much more drool-worthy. Those large blue eyes, the cute pouting mouth, well-defined muscles and _that smile_… And that was when Sasuke realized that he actually wanted to be with Naruto, like _really _be with him. Preferably forever. And not just because of his looks.

"So this is what it feels like to be in love…" he mumbled quietly to himself, and couldn't help giving a small, almost shy smile to his reflection in the mirror.

~Line breaker~

Naruto stood waiting impatiently at the bus stop. For once in his life he was early, and it surprised him a little. He had spent the entire time after Kiba left just looking at himself in a mirror, and tried to come up with reasons as to why Sasuke would like him/not like him. All it did was confuse him though, he had no idea at all why the school's most popular heart throb had agreed to go to a gay club with him. While Sasuke was perfectly aware of the effect he had on people, Naruto was completely clueless. This might have something to do with the fact that girls seem to have labeled him as the 'gay friend' ever since he was twelve or something without him realizing, and thus they didn't drool over him like they would have otherwise. And since not a lot of guys his age were openly gay, and him only being it for one year and honestly not very many guys knew about it, and him never having been to a gay club… Well, the list could go on. Anyway, going back to the present, Naruto's problem right now was that he had no idea in which way to approach Sasuke. Were they just friends? Could they be something more? Were they even friends? Feeling his head start to spin, Naruto sat down on the cold bench and put his head in his hands. This accompanied with a small growl in frustration, and it's no wonder that Sasuke had a worried tone to his voice.

"Umm, Naruto? Are you okay?"

Naruto's head snapped up so fast you could almost hear the wind whoosh around it. He stared at Sasuke for a couple of seconds, before grinning after having decided that whatever happens happens and there's no use in worrying. At least he hoped so.

"I'm fine! I was just thinking about how stupid Kiba is. He said some really stupid things earlier today."

"Oh. Okay. So – " Sasuke was then interrupted by his phone ringing. Throwing a quick look at the screen, he saw that it was his favorite brother. He sent it to voice mail. He wished he could have sent it to hell instead, but even phones have limits apparently.

"Shouldn't you take that? It might be important." Naruto asked, silently happy that Sasuke didn't.

Before Sasuke could reply, the phone rang again. He gave a death glare to the phone that even Itachi could have been somewhat proud of, and figured that his brother would probably call the whole night until Sasuke picked up.

"What do you want?" he gritted into the phone.

"Is that the greeting you give your favorite brother?"

"Yeah, the favorite brother that's on top of my hit list. Now, is there a point to this call or do you just want to annoy me?"

"Well, a little of each I suppose. We forgot to ask you if you're spending the night at your boyfriend's?"

"At my… What the hell are you talking about Itachi?" Sasuke spluttered, very red in the face and trying to hide it from Naruto.

"We just wanna know whether to expect you back or not." The grin plastering Itachi's face could be heard clearly through the phone.

"One: I'm denying that assumption. Two: If I knew that wouldn't I have told you before I left?" Sasuke was trying extremely hard to regain his composure. He hadn't thought about not spending the night at home and now he had a hard time stopping his imagination from running wild, creating very promising situations that might occur if he _did_ spend the night. Which he wasn't going to-

"So you _want_ to spend the night but haven't had the guts to ask yet?"

Sasuke hung up. He was feeling a lot of things, only half of them were familiar to him. There was, of course, anger towards Itachi accompanied by embarrassment, but there was also this weird feeling in his stomach that made his breath hitch and his head start spinning and he really wanted to copy Naruto and just sink down on the bench, with the difference that he would groan much louder.

Meanwhile, Naruto was just dying to know what Sasuke's brother had said on the other end of the line. He also had to fight down some stomach butterflies at the sight of Sasuke all flushed like that.

"So, you have a hit list as well as a high score one?" he started tentatively.

Sasuke looked at him like he was trying really hard to decipher what he had just said.

"Yeah, but the hit list's real though…" And just like that they were both laughing as if one of them had just told a funny joke and all the weird tension in the air was gone. Sasuke couldn't help but feel amazed at the way Naruto made him relax so fast. He cursed the fact that he hadn't found out about Naruto being gay earlier. His ramblings were cut short by Naruto pointing at the bus and yelling something about it being early like always. He just shrugged and followed Naruto as he got on it, excitement slowly becoming the dominant feeling in his body.

* * *

This story will be eight chapters long... And tomorrow I'll update twice! And hopefully finish the last chapter... I hope... I also hope you like it:D I'm feeling awesome 'cause I had a great day at work! So I hope you had a great day too! I'm just writing random things now...


	6. An even better Sunday

I apologize in advance that the club scene is kind of short... Originally, I didn't even write it haha, but then I realized how weird it was to make a story leading up to Saturday night at the club and then not writing that scene... I guess I just don't like it when people only dare to make a move because they're drunk and wanted to avoid it. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 6: An even better Sunday

'

They entered the club after standing in line for maybe ten minutes, there weren't a lot of people since it was the opening hour. Well, that's what Sasuke guessed the reason to be, he'd never gone to a club before so he couldn't be sure. But Itachi had told him that it was a pretty popular club (since he was the gay big brother he had of course been there before) so there should be more than, like, twenty people right?

"Naruto" he whispered. Naruto jumped nervously. He scratched his head and laughed a little.

"Let's buy something to drink!" Naruto then exclaimed and dragged Sasuke towards the bar. Sasuke raised an eyebrow but allowed himself to be dragged. The fact that Naruto dragged him by hand may have something to do with that. He mentally face palmed for being excited over something like that. He really was starting to behave like a girl! And it didn't help much when they reached the bar and the three (very much older) guys stared at him with perverted looks. At least in Sasuke's mind they looked perverted. He stood a little closer to Naruto and pretended not to notice them.

"If they bother you I'll protect you, don't worry" he felt Naruto breath against his neck. He whipped his head up and he could feel the surprised and possibly slightly just a tiny bit desperate look on his face. Until he realized Naruto was just making fun of him and his nervousness and arranged his face into a perfect stoic mask with a matching glare to show just how girly he wasn't being at the moment and growled back:

"Shut up dobe". Not the best comeback but…

"Teme you're so meeeaaannnn" Naruto pouted back. And of course he looked so god damn cute that Sasuke couldn't help blushing. He really needed that drink now.

Two hours and four drinks later the atmosphere didn't feel nearly as dangerous to Sasuke, he wasn't too drunk but he sure was more relaxed. He could totally see why people drank so much. Handling Naruto's cuteness went way better while drunk. Or rather, he probably reacted even worse but was too drunk to care. He did, however, avoid looking at the dance floor as much as possible. People were doing _all sorts_ of things, and Sasuke wasn't drunk enough to not feel like he was watching live porn. Seriously, there was way too much grinding and making out going on for his poor innocent brain. And he just refused to recognize what the couple in the corner were doing to each other. But the main reason he didn't watch was the perverted thoughts he got of Naruto and himself possibly doing something like that together and those were thoughts to be thought when alone and able to do something about the problem they created. Naruto on the other hand seemed he had no problem at all watching, and even commenting. He would stare at some people for a while, shoot a perverted grin in Sasuke's direction and then try to convince Sasuke to come dance with him. And Sasuke would have, if it weren't for all those _damn perverts_ giving him _looks_ every other second, and he didn't feel like being eye raped on a dance floor thank you very much. But as Naruto continued to annoy him with arguments, one more far-fetched than the other, he simply went with the only option available.

"I'm not drunk enough". And that, of course, made Naruto grin again (as if in victory), buy Sasuke a couple more drinks and then successfully drag him onto the dance floor. And Sasuke found his inner little pervert and commenced a (not really that perverted in other people's eyes) dance competition where the next move had to be dirtier than the previous one. And Naruto couldn't stop grinning.

~Line breaker~

Sasuke groaned a little. He was having some orientation troubles, so he proceeded to do a mental check list like he usually did whenever he felt like this. Which wasn't often of course...

He was lying down with his eyes closed, and his body felt like he was just waking up. Conclusion: He was just waking up from sleep. Feel free to insert some mental cheering here at his amazing smartness.

He was feeling really warm and comfortable, except for the fact that a bright light tried to force its way through his eyelids. So he was probably waking up because of the sun.

While trying to open his eyes and adjust to the sunlight, he realized that his face was pressed against something. This something smelled really good. Like _really_ good.

His now open eyes saw orange. This confused Sasuke. Nothing inside his room was orange. Nothing inside his _house_ was orange. He decided to take a time out and closed his eyes again, focusing on breathing.

While breathing, he finally discovered that he was, in fact, not the only person breathing in this… bed? Whatever, he figured it was probably about time to freak out.

With a small gasp, followed by an agonized groan, Sasuke practically flew up into a sitting position. A bad decision. He was seriously hung over. And it was not a nice feeling. Clutching his head, it took him a moment to remember why he was stupid enough to sit up in the first place. Slowly opening his eyes, he took in the sight before him. He was in a bed, that much was obvious, and it was covered in orange sheets. The walls were also a bright orange, the sun making them seem even brighter. Another groan. He slowly let his squinting eyes do a check over of the room in front of him, trying desperately not to let his eyes fall upon the other figure in the bed. He would deal with that when he was ready. His gaze fell on a poster with ramen on it. _Seriously? A ramen poster? That's just… ugh whatever it's something. _He decided to try and recollect what had happened last night that would make him end up here instead of at home. _Okay, let's see… We went to the club, we drank a lot of alcohol (hence the hangover), did a lot of dancing (which made him blush a bit, there were some moments during the final hour that would maybe even count as grinding), and when it closed and we were thrown out, we headed back home. _He distinctly remembered how disappointed he had felt about having to go home after what felt like such a short time (when it had actually been three in the morning) and how extremely smart he felt after proclaiming to the dobe that said dobe was way too drunk to get home on his own. _Right, I followed him home so he wouldn't get robbed or something, but that doesn't really explain why I'm still here…_

And that, of course, was the moment that Naruto decided to wake up. He groaned a little and shuffled around, wiping off some drool without realizing it while trying to open his eyes. It took them a while to focus, but when they did, they widened a fraction. Just kidding, they got huge like sauce pans or something, because right there, on his bed, in his room, pressed against the wall, sat none other than Sasuke. The very same Sasuke he had just had a quite suggestive dream about. His mouth fell open, but before he had time to wonder what the hell happened last night Sasuke's voice cut through his jumbled thoughts.

"We didn't do anything! We just slept together! Gah not like that! I mean just sleeping, you know, but in the same bed! Oh God I don't even know what I'm saying…" This was accompanied by a huge blush and eyes trying to look anywhere but at Naruto, who still had some trouble gathering his bearings.

"Huh" came his intelligent response. He almost smacked himself. _Way to go idiot_ he thought. Sasuke still refused to look at him, and this made him wonder if Sasuke had thought that something had happened, just like he almost did.

"Umm, so, let's have breakfast?" Naruto continued, a little hesitant towards the end. Maybe Sasuke just really wanted to go home, even though Naruto wanted him to stay… He blushed and looked away after thinking this. Last night he had come to the conclusion that he really liked Sasuke a lot, and maybe it was weird to start liking someone that much after barely a week, but he couldn't help it. There was just something about the way his new friend got on his nerves that gave him this urge in his fingertips to just reach out and touch him every time he saw that smirk or heard that smooth voice… _I'm attracted to his body but fell for his bastardness…_ he thought dully to himself. There had to be something wrong with him because right know, he knew that if he looked into Sasuke's eyes he would have a hard time not following Kiba's advice on 'skipping the girly parts'. He couldn't finish that thought or he would be done for.

"Yeah, sure."

Naruto blinked a couple times before realizing that that was probably Sasuke answering him about breakfast. He nodded and stood up, noticing the raven following his example but much less gracefully and with a grimace. Suddenly he grinned.

"Why, is that a hangover you're sporting there teme?" he asked with barely hidden glee.

Sasuke glared at him. "What, aren't you supposed to have one too?" he snapped back. This earned him a snicker.

"Nope, never get 'em." He continued walking towards the kitchen, contemplating a detour to the bathroom. He probably needed to change his clothes too, but that would just be, for lack of a better word, too troublesome.

A while later, when they had eaten and freshened up a bit, and Sasuke's panic attack had finally decided to pass and he'd taken some painkillers; they once again found themselves in an awkward situation. Even though nothing had happened yesterday, there was this lingering feeling that that might just have been a coincidence and they were only waiting for that moment when they would step over the boundary of 'friends' and into something more. But it was still just a feeling, so neither of them dared to act on it. They had decided to spend a little more time together, playing some video games, because honestly, Sasuke didn't want to go home to meet his family and Naruto didn't exactly have something else to do. Well, those were the explanations they gave each other anyway. So while they sat there playing, acting like everything was completely normal and they used to do this all the time, their heads were spinning with memories of yesterday and uncertain thoughts about the future. It had been easy to find reasons to hang out the past week, what with the club and the math assignment and everything, but this was sort of the turning point. The deciding factor that would tell whether they were going to keep hanging out or if it was just a random week and then everything would go back to normal. Of course they wanted to keep seeing each other, that much was obvious. They were just trying to figure out how not to end up in the friend trap, thus making it even harder to let this turn into something more. In an attempt to stop his train of thoughts Naruto got the brilliant idea to start an argument. He might be good at talking, but in the emotions area he didn't have much to offer, and Sasuke was probably worse than a clamp. Besides, arguing seemed to work for them, yesterday for example he argued Sasuke into dancing with him, and damn if that wasn't one of the hottest things he'd ever experienced. So, he concluded, an argument would probably be a good way to get some tension out of the air.

"You're cheating" he stated in an almost uninterested voice.

"I am _what_?" said Sasuke in a surprised voice, snapping his head to the right to look at the stupid dobe that accused him of so vile an act.

"I said you're cheating" Naruto stated once again. "No one can beat me at my own video game so obviously you're cheating."

"Well excuse me if you suck, but you're not hard enough to beat that I would have to resort to something so low as cheating." Sasuke accompanied his retort with narrowed eyes, mouth thinning into a line. All the pent up emotions in both boys made them react more strongly than they usually would.

"Excuse you if I WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? Naruto almost screeched, forgetting completely about his reason for starting this argument in the first place. He too narrowed his eyes, and leaned slightly forwards toward Sasuke.

"You heard me" his opponent hissed back, unconsciously leaning forward as well. What was happening was so cliché it almost wasn't funny. Almost.

Both boys had without noticing it dropped their consoles to their sides, now focused completely on the other, unable to look away even if they had wanted too. And even though their mouths continued to spew insults, their bodies spoke a very different language. Naruto was now gripping the Uchiha's shirt with both hands, while Sasuke gripped the sofa just as tightly, almost desperately. There was this burning in their stomachs, coursing harshly through their veins, and unconsciously they knew that the only way to get rid of it was to get even closer, noses almost bumping into each other. As if they suddenly came to realize just exactly what they were doing they became quiet, but kept staring into the other's eyes now almost so close they had to cross their own trying to focus them, silently daring each other to make the first move. They held their breaths, but suddenly Naruto couldn't possibly take the electricity sparkling between them anymore and with a mumbled 'to hell with it' he pulled Sasuke even closer, finally allowing lips to hesitantly press against lips. For a moment he just held them there, almost shocked by his own actions and by how well his little plan had actually worked, when unexpectedly Sasuke pressed back, tilting his head a little to reach even closer.

Again, they kept perfectly still, enjoying the way the burning went all the way out to their toes and fingertips. But after a few seconds, Naruto's impatient nature seeped through and he decided that since he was a man of action, by God there would be action! He released one of his hands from Sasuke's collar, instead entangling it in black, soft hair, and using that as leverage he slowly started to mold his lips against the impossibly soft ones he now had access to. _This must be what heaven feels like_ his muddled brain concluded. Scratch that – when Sasuke started moving too he _knew_ he was in heaven. And he wanted to stay there forever. Kissing a girl didn't even come close. But maybe it was just the fact that it was _Sasuke_, and that this fact made the burning in his veins multiply by millions, but he couldn't even remember why he was stupid enough not to listen to Kiba in the first place. _Oh fuck, please let this never end…_ But of course, life is a bitch and she hates you.

"I KNEW IT!" came a voice from the doorway between the living room and the hallway. Sasuke knew that voice. Oh that voice was going to pay for interrupting the so far best moment of his insignificant 18-year old life. Reluctantly releasing his lips from those addicting plush, soft, pink, now glistening… okay he was losing focus here. With the self control of a true Uchiha he turned his head in the direction of the current number one on his hit list, and took in the sight of Kiba grinning from ear to ear and trying to high five a less enthusiastic Shikamaru. When Kiba felt the Death Glare of DoomTM directed at him, his grin faltered slightly and he rubbed the back of his head with a nervous chuckle.

"Ehehe, you know, maybe next time you should lock the door…" When hit with Naruto's death glare as well, he turned to Shikamaru.

"Well we were just leaving anyway, have fun you two, remember to use protection!" And with that last comment and an evil laugh he ran out the door again, dragging poor Shikamaru with him.

Slowly turning back their heads, the two teenage boys looked nervously at each other, before Naruto decided that he'd gone long enough without the taste of his friend's – possibly turned boyfriend?- lips, and didn't hesitate to push Sasuke down on the sofa and then proceeded with kissing him senseless. Best idea he'd ever had.

* * *

Finally together! Haha I really think that Naruto is a closet pervert in the original manga, he's gonna grow up to be just like Jiraya and Kakashix) Next chapter: What will the fangirls say? Troublesome times indeed haha.


	7. A public confession

This chapter is really short and cute:p But don't worry, the next chapter is almost too long to make up for it! Also, the next chapter is the last one and I finally finished it, so I'll publish it tomorrow:)

* * *

Chapter 7: A public confession

'

When Sasuke arrived at his house that evening, after an embarrassing phone call from his brother telling him to 'stop making out and get his ass home', he couldn't help but sigh dreamily. He felt like a princess in a fairy tale, and it didn't even bother him how lame that sounded. He absentmindedly ran a finger over his lips, and small sparks like a fading memory ran in tremors through them. He smiled. But just as he was going to open the front door, it was thrown open, revealing his complete family. All of them were wearing a very scary expression on their faces, instantly reminding Sasuke of why he didn't want to go home. He was sure that golden rule number five would be used until he was totally drained of every last drop of juicy information. Strangely enough, he couldn't make himself mind. He was probably going to talk about the dobe until even his gossip-crazy family got tired of it. And he smiled again.

~Line breaker~

Monday morning didn't find Sasuke smiling though. No, he was nervous as hell. Not to face Naruto (they had hung out all of Sunday anyway so no problem there), but to face the possible bane of his boyfriend's existence. _The fangirls._ As he hesitantly walked up towards the school entrance, he wondered if the plan Naruto had come up with yesterday was really that great after all. He'd agreed to it in between kisses so his judgment probably hadn't been the best. The plan was:

1: Arrive at school.

2: Make sure as many fangirls as possible were gathered in the same place.

3: Make out in front of them.

Yeah… not a very good plan. Even if they didn't kill them it would at least cause mayhem and quite possibly get them into a lot of trouble. He sighed, hoping that the blond God of Kissing had forgotten the plan already and that they would go about it in a more sensible way. It was really low of him to make him agree to something like that in a weak moment. Weak hours was maybe more like it.

Lost in his thoughts he barely registered that he was already inside the school, heading for his locker. His mother had given him a ride this morning on her way to work, thus rendering him unable to take the bus which he kind of had looked forward too.

"Teme!"

He kept walking, mulling over what could possibly be the best way to 'come out' in front of the other students.

"Oi teme I'm talking to you! Wait up damn it!"

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks. He contemplated making a run for it, but that might offend the blond ball of sunshine, so he braced himself and remained in his position. He heard Naruto slow down and come to a halt beside him, and felt a hand slip into his own. A small shudder went through his arm. He looked to his side, and saw Naruto grinning his signature grin at him, and couldn't help but smile back.

"Space out much?" the grinning blond asked him in a smug voice.

"Whatever" he replied. "Are you coming with me to my locker?"

"Sure! There's bound to be more fangirls there anyway! But I was thinking that maybe it would be easier to do it during lunch, you know, more people in one place." And cue the heart stopping grin.

"Don't you think that there's a less umm, dramatic, way to do this?" Sasuke said with a grimace.

"Of course, but really teme what would be the fun in that?"

And with that final sentence, Naruto dragged him to his lockers by the hand, ignoring the whispers following them. Now, Sasuke wasn't the kind of person that cared about what others thought, but he was genuinely concerned with Naruto's well-being. _Oh well, if things get out of hand I'm sure I can fix it somehow_ he tried to reassure himself with.

~Line breaker~

When lunch arrived, Sasuke disappointed his fangirls immensely by choosing to sit with Naruto and his friends instead. Sakura, who caught on pretty fast, managed to snatch a seat at their table as well. She was definitely going to use this opportunity to win him over. Sasuke almost felt sorry for her.

Naruto, on the other hand, was starting to doubt his idea. There were, after all, quite a lot of fangirls in the cafeteria at the moment. And even though most of them were his friends, he wasn't so sure of how many would remain once he'd claimed Sasuke as his. He kept fidgeting in his chair, and alternating between glaring at Sakura chatting away with his boyfriend, and worriedly move his food around on his plate. Kiba and Shikamaru kept sending him worried glances, hoping that there wasn't something wrong. But he'd been positively glowing the whole day so they didn't quite know what to make of his now edgy behavior. Sasuke noticed this, and while he was against the so called plan, he just wanted to tell everyone so that annoying people like Sakura would stop bothering him and he could enjoy being with his boyfriend openly. Sensing that Naruto probably wasn't going to gather enough nerve to speak up anytime soon, he decided to take matters in his own hands. Surprising both himself and the others at his table, he got up from his sitting position and climbed up on his chair. Sakura stared dumbfounded up at him, mouth hanging agape, and Kiba and Shikamaru didn't know whether to expect something good or bad from this. Naruto however seemed to freeze completely, locking his gaze with Sasuke's, his expression one of disbelief and possibly some hope. Sasuke braced himself, and whistled sharply to gain the attention of everyone present. If Naruto wanted something dramatic, then dramatic he would get. Anything for the people you love right?

He looked out over the cafeteria's occupants, all heads turned towards him, everyone sporting expressions with different grades of surprise. He cleared his throat.

"There's something I'd like to say" he began, silently wishing he had prepared a good speech in advance, because he hated improvising. "I know that a lot of you would like to date me, and that I've never before shown interest in anyone. But I can now happily tell you all that I, Uchiha Sasuke, am in love.

Loud gasps could be heard, along with some comments from the boys mostly sounding like 'finally!'. The tension was thick in the air, as all girls hoped that he was going to tell them that yes, he was indeed in love with them, even though they had never talked or made contact at all. Sakura thought she was going to faint. Surely he was talking about her? After all, she was the girl he had spent the most time with. She failed to notice the blushing, happy expression that Naruto wore, nor did she see the knowing grins and wriggling eyebrows sent his way by Kiba and Shikamaru. Mostly by Kiba.

"The thing is, the person that I like will most likely come as a shock to you. But the truth is that I've liked this person for quite a while, though we only just recently got to know each other."

At this, Naruto gaped at him with a bewildered expression. He sent a reassuring smile back at him, blushing a little at his own confession. This was going to go down in history, he just knew it.

"And I want you to know that, so that you don't think of this as his fault." He waited a moment, to let the word 'his' sink in. He could see them furrow their eyebrows together, trying to figure out what it was about that sentence that sounded weird. But before they did he continued, reaching the climax of his little improvised declaration of love.

"Because if you lay a finger on my boyfriend I will kick your asses so hard you'll have to redo the year." With this, he pulled the stupefied Naruto out of his chair and forced him to step up onto his own. He smirked at the dazed look he received. Smirking, he said:

"Dobe, this is part three of the plan, remember?"

At that, Naruto snapped out of his daze and, smirking right back, gripped the back of Sasuke's head and gave him a kiss that would even make the hardcore pervert Kakashi blush. Maybe a little over the top, but it seemed to convey the message. Pulling apart and panting slightly, Sasuke couldn't help but think that maybe a little drama wasn't that bad. That is, until the fangirls snapped out of their initial shock. One third fainted on the spot; another third got heavy nose bleeds that they tried to stop with napkins. The last third, however, got a predatory gleam in their eyes, and when Sakura growled Naruto's name he decided that it was probably time to run and hide for a while. Maybe Tsunade would let him stay in her office the rest of the day.

"Wow teme, that was awesome, but I guess I'll have to thank you later, see ya!" And with that he jumped down from the chair and sprinted towards the thankfully close exit, trying to get a head start and almost succeeding. Sasuke watched as his boyfriend disappeared in a streak of yellow and -in honor of the day- orange and couldn't really bring himself to feel that worried anymore. Naruto was a guy after all. He could take care of himself.

* * *

Not sure what to write here... Tomorrow is my last day at my summer job and then I'm going on a language course for three weeks. Study yay! I doubt anyone can guess which language it is. Hint: it's not English. Haha! Next chapter is a lemon btw so be prepared! ;)


	8. 4 months later

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my perverted brain. You're so good to me brain.

This chapter is a lot longer than the rest. Since it's the best! Maybe?

Warning: This chapter is the reason this fic is rated M. If you don't want to read a lemon, don't read it. But since you clicked on a fic rated M I'm guessing you do:p

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8: 4 months later…

'

Naruto ran into Sasuke's room and flopped himself headfirst down on the bed inside, arms and legs carelessly spread in every direction. He reminded Sasuke of a bag of potatoes or something. A very sexy bag though, of course.

"Ugh, I'm beat… Do we really have to study today Sasuke?" Naruto groaned, the sound half muffled since he was literally speaking through the sheets.

"Yes you dobe! Remember the test next week?" Sasuke replied, throwing his bag on his computer chair and settling down beside Naruto on the bed, with a lot more dignity of course.

"Yeah, _next_ week." This was accompanied by a one-eyed glare courtesy of Naruto's now tilted head.

Sasuke just huffed and laid down on his back, hands folded beneath his head and eyes almost closed. He just loved how relaxed he felt in Naruto's company. He dozed off for a moment, and was therefore a little surprised when he felt the bed shift slightly and Naruto suddenly hovered above him. He opened his eyes, and found himself staring into those eyes that he just couldn't get enough of. He would go on with poetic descriptions, but the other teen looked like he wanted to say something, the way his eyebrows were slightly furrowed and teeth gnawed at his bottom lip. Sasuke leaned up and gave him a quick peck on those sinful lips, before settling down comfortably again, raising one of his eyebrows in a silent urge to make Naruto start talking.

"Nee, Sasuke…"

"Come on dobe, you've been trying to say that sentence the whole week, just get it out."

Naruto's frown got a little deeper.

"Don't call me dobe you teme!"

Sasuke just smirked. The nicknames that had been established even before they got together were now more like pet names, even though Naruto still protested. But really, Naruto's reaction to it was just as cute now as the first time he said it.

"Arrgh, fine! Be like that! I'll just say it anyway!"

Sasuke waited. After a minute, he started getting a little annoyed at his boyfriend and opened his mouth to urge him on again, but Naruto clasped one of his hands over it before he could. So he settled with raising both his eyebrows. That should work.

"I've been thinking… and you can keep your smartass comments to yourself! It's just, you know, we've been together like four months now, and… umm…" He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, looking like he was trying to find the best way to say whatever it was that he had such a hard time with. Sasuke almost became a little worried; Naruto never seemed to have trouble talking. Whatever this was, it was big.

Once again Naruto opened his mouth, but this time words actually came out, although they were said very fast and slightly mumbled.

"…Iwannahavesex!..."

Naruto blushed and took a deep breath, before repeating his words, this time slower and more deliberate.

"I want to have sex. You know, more than we've done so far, all the way…" He was still blushing, and seemed to be directing his words to somewhere in the direction of Sasuke's T-shirt. Sasuke, on the other hand, blinked. The request wasn't really an unexpected one, but that didn't mean he was prepared to answer it. Not that he didn't want to, well, do _it_. Hell, he'd been imagining doing it with Naruto long before they got to know each other. But fantasy and reality are two very different things. And while the fantasy-Sasuke may be very self assured in this area, the real Sasuke more resembled a blushing virgin school boy. Fine he _was _a blushing virgin school boy. And Naruto didn't know that. Yet. His pride was already crying.

"Umm, Sasuke?" Naruto hesitantly asked, when Sasuke had been spaced out for a while, and slowly removed his hand from where it was trapping the raven's mouth.

It was now Sasuke's turn to open and close his mouth without anything really coming out. Naruto apparently took this as a bad sign.

"Ah I'm sorry, I don't want to push you or anything, I mean if you wanna wait it's fine, I'm just having a really hard time controlling myself when we, you know, but I thought it was probably better to ask first, and…" He trailed off when Sasuke finally snapped out of his daze and put one finger against Naruto's lips.

"It's not that I don't want to, umm, it's just, I…" He looked to the side, blushing much much worse than before. _Damn it how the hell am I supposed to say this?! This is even more embarrassing than when Mother walked in on us kissing… _Honestly, the most embarrassing part about that was how his mother squealed and ran off to get the camera, and then forcing them to kiss _again_, while she took pictures… Okay that was pretty damn embarrassing, but this was still worse! At least he got nice pictures that time so it had almost been worth it.

"I'm a… a…" he grimaced a bit.

Naruto looked incredulously at him. "Sasuke, are you trying to tell me that you're a… _virgin_?"

Sasuke still refused to look at him, but slowly nodded his head.

"Wow that's… I didn't expect that. Really? I mean, I thought, since you're so popular and everything…" Naruto stopped talking, seeing Sasuke's slightly pained expression. "Hey, it's fine." he continued, lifting his hand and slowly stroking Sasuke's right cheek with the backside of his fingers. Sasuke didn't respond, but instead just tensed slightly and gripped the sheets tighter. He hadn't noticed when he'd first taken a hold of them. God, he felt so pathetic and weak, and he knew it was silly, because Naruto wouldn't care about something like that, but he couldn't help it. He closed his eyes, and didn't open them even when he felt Naruto come closer, and then Naruto was kissing him, and it was slow, careful, and _just right_, and he felt the tension slowly drain from his limbs. His hands lifted on their own accord and entangled themselves in blond locks that always surprised him with their softness. He could feel Naruto's hands slowly slide down along his sides, coming to rest on his hips. Even though he hated feeling weak, he had no problem to admit that Naruto could reduce him so easily to this, a trembling, needy mess, with just a kiss and a touch. He gripped the hair of his incredible boyfriend harder, just to be assured that he really was there, and to let him know that whatever Naruto wanted from him he would give willingly, as long as Naruto kept kissing him like this, touching him like this, like it was the most natural but also most exhilarating thing in the world. Yes, he felt pathetic, but it was okay, because he was in love with Naruto and Naruto was in love with him, and that's really all that mattered right?

~Line breaker~

It was a few hours later, and Sasuke was bracing himself for the awkward conversation that was soon to follow. He and Naruto hadn't gone any further than kissing, though that was probably more due to the fact that Sasuke's family was home than any real hesitation from Sasuke's side. Even so, he had a feeling that _it_ would probably happen sooner than later. Honestly it had been hanging in the air a couple weeks, growing evident whenever they got into less dressed situations, but never really having been addressed before. And Sasuke felt that the problem was that he didn't really _know_ that much about the details. Sure, he knew the basics, but he wanted to be _sure_. Knowledge is power right? This thought explains his current situation, standing outside his brother's office, one closed fist half raised as if unsure of whether knocking would really be a good idea. After all, hadn't he promised himself never to ask his brother for help again?

All his thoughts were interrupted when the door in front of him suddenly swung open, revealing his brother with an irritated scowl marring his aristocratic features.

"Were you planning on standing there all day, or are you coming in and stating your business so I can continue working?"

"You working, since when?" Sasuke asked mockingly in an attempt to hide the squirming inside his stomach, not quite succeeding. All it managed to do was make his brother sigh and step aside, beckoning for Sasuke to come inside.

Once inside, he sat down in the chair meant for guests. The way Itachi's little "office" resembled a real office even though it was just the room he kept his computer in – and he never really seemed to do any work in there – always made Sasuke think that their previous landlady was right about Itachi doing 'suspicious activities' (but Sasuke was pretty sure he was just surfing the net for porn and wanted people to think he wasn't). Looking up at his brother who was now seated in his chair again, he swallowed and decided to get right to the point. Dragging it out would just make it worse than it already was.

"Naruto wants to go all the way and I want it too but I don't really know that much and you know how much I hate not knowing things so I was wondering if you could be a nice brother for once and help me without making it worse than it already is." He was kind of proud over how well that sentence turned out.

"Well, I'm not surprised. The tension has been quite palpable the past weeks. I was almost getting worried that you'd do it without talking to me first. There's a lot that can go wrong you know."

"Wow, thanks, that made me feel so much better." Sasuke's voice was heavily laid with sarcasm.

"It wasn't meant to, I'm just stating the obvious, you know, as a conversation starter."

"Ass" Sasuke muttered to himself.

"Ah yes, a quite important part of the body regarding gay sex. Now, I'm sure you know that the main idea is for one person to put his dick inside the other person's ass?"

Sasuke just stared at his brother. He was already regretting this. And he had a feeling it was the kind of conversation that would be haunting him for years.

"Shit, how can you say that with such a straight face?"

"You mean a gay face."

Ah, there it was, the grin that meant Sasuke was royally screwed. And not in the good way that he hopefully would be soon. He groaned and put his face in his hands.

"Whatever, just tell me what I need to know and then we'll forget this ever happened."

~Line breaker~

It was Friday, two days after the Awkward Conversation Day, as Sasuke had dubbed it. He'd come out of that meeting after learning all he needed to know. And quite a lot of stuff he _didn't_ want to know, that his bastard of a brother thought might come in handy in the future. He wouldn't be surprised if Itachi gave him sex toys for his next birthday. He shuddered. That would be fun explaining to his parents. He was currently sitting in class, the last one of the week, and his foot was impatiently tapping against the floor. It had been two tense and awkward days, not only between him and Naruto. Somehow it seemed as if everyone realized just what the tension came from, and Kiba had just had the days of his life making suggestive comments, and even going so far as to offer standing guard outside the men's room so that they could "get it over with" because apparently the tension was killing him. _Yeah right, more like he was having so much fun he'd probably die from laughter caused by bad dirty jokes._ He snuck a glance to his left, seeing the horrible mutt in question happily chewing on his pencil. Why he had to have class together with this annoying person instead of his lovely dobe was beyond his understanding, but it would at least have been bearable if the idiot hadn't insisted on sitting in the seat next to him. He claimed that he was just protecting Naruto's property from fangirls-like that in itself didn't strike a nerve with the Uchiha-but he also had the guts to act like they were _friends_. Well, he could go on, but he had more pressing matters to deal with right now. Like the fact that he was sleeping over at Naruto's tonight and they would have the place to themselves since his guardian was once again on a trip to collect material for his books. And that could only mean one thing – sex. At least he was able to use the word now, thanks to his brother's overuse of it. _Whatever, I'll just have to be calm and-_

Suddenly the bell rang, signaling the school day to be officially over, and also signaling the start of our story's hero's panic attack. That of course didn't get noticed by anyone.

"Wow Uchiha, you look like in your mind you're already at Naruto's place getting f-"

"SHUT UP you annoying piece of crap! God just leave me alone!"

"Someone's nervous." Kiba said this in a very teasing singsong voice, but he was smart enough to duck and run away before Sasuke had a chance to punch him again. He'd already done it once today, after the bathroom comment. It had felt great. Unfortunately it didn't stop Kiba, and even earned him some comments from other random people. Seriously, Naruto's friends needed to get lives of their own.

Finding himself already in front of his locker, he decided to try and not think about it and just go meet his boyfriend like usual. Well, it was worth a try anyway.

~Line breaker~

Naruto was nervous. He tried hard not to let it show, but the fact still remained. He felt like his nerves were literally on fire, both from nervousness and anticipation, and probably spiced with horniness. Because damn he really wanted Sasuke bad! It was all he could do not to jump his boyfriend every time he saw him, only able to stop himself since he knew that Sasuke would probably take it badly if he found himself naked in the middle of school. They hadn't had time to see each other after school the day before, and so the tension had kind of been building up. And it didn't help that Sasuke was wearing really tight jeans today. It's like he tormented Naruto on purpose. At least they were almost at his house now, after a bus ride consisting of some of the most awkward and tense moments in Naruto's 18-year old life. Seriously, once they were inside his apartment, Sasuke's clothes were going _off_. And fast too. _I should try to make it to the bed room at least though… _ _Ah finally! There's the door!_

After fiddling with his keys for a second, he finally managed to open the door and step inside, Sasuke following close behind. He had barely looked at Sasuke the whole walk there from the bus, but he could almost taste the tension between them. It was making his motions jerky and shaky, and he wondered if Sasuke was getting affected too. He looked up in time to catch the heated gaze that Sasuke was currently giving him, and almost lost it right then and there.

"Fuck Sasuke, bedroom now!" he growled, and not waiting for an answer he took his object of desire by the hand and all but dragged him to his bedroom. Once inside, he slammed the door shut and pushed Sasuke against it, kissing him hard. He pressed his body against Sasuke's, earning him a moan and two strong hands holding on to his shoulders. He deepened the kiss, tilting his head slightly for better access, and slid his left hand down from Sasuke's shoulder, along his chest, slowly slid it around the back, and continued downwards until it rested inside a back pocket gripping that tight ass. Sasuke, meanwhile, had put his arms around Naruto's neck, pushing him closer, using his tongue to fight for dominance. Although his body had already lost against Naruto's heated touch, at least his tongue could preserve some of his dignity, or so he thought. He also thought that Naruto's clothes were very annoying, and therefore moved his hands down to the hem of the offending shirt and started lifting it up. The horrible part about this was that Naruto had to move his hand from Sasuke's ass, but when Naruto slid off his own shirt in turn and pressed their chests together he forgot about that. Instead, he focused on moving his hands all over the tanned body in front of him, slowly tracing the spine, letting his thumbs stroke over hip bones, earning him a moan from his boyfriend that was currently busy sucking on his neck. When Naruto found an extra sensitive spot Sasuke had to stop moving completely and just focus on drawing ragged breaths through his open mouth, letting out a string of curses coupled with an "_Oh god more_" that seemed to have a very strong effect on Naruto. He growled almost feral, dragged Sasuke away from the door and literally threw him on the bed. If Sasuke's mind hadn't been so clouded with arousal he might have lifted his eyebrows at this behavior, but all he could think was _Fucking hot_. Naruto crouched over him, one hand on either side of Sasuke's head, and slowly lowered his own. He stuck out his tongue and licked it sensually along his hot bastard of a boyfriend's lips. He was so turned on he didn't know if he could take it anymore. He just wanted to rip off Sasuke's clothes and _enter him_ already! But he wouldn't allow himself to screw things up. This was Sasuke's first time, not to mention Naruto's first time with a guy, and they were going to do it slow and careful.

"Fuck Naruto you're _too slow… _Just fuck me or I'm gonna explode!"

Well, so much for slow and careful.

Abandoning his chivalrous thoughts Naruto made quick work of Sasuke's pants, soon followed by his own. Although they had made out in only boxers before, this was way more intense. Naruto positioned himself over Sasuke again and grinded his hips down at the same time he started a heated kiss. Sasuke groaned loudly and pushed his hips upwards meeting Naruto halfway. He had his arms around Naruto's back in a death grip and felt himself desperately yearning for more. Still thinking that the dobe was going too slow, he flipped them over and sent the surprised blond a sexy smirk.

"Seeing as you're not going to fuck me soon enough I'll just have to fuck myself _on_ you." he said and dragged his hands slowly down Naruto's chest, stopping at the hem of his boxers. Naruto almost stopped breathing; this was just too good to be true. He watched entranced as the raven licked his lips, bent down his head and the second time his tongue came out, let it trace the edge of Naruto's boxers. To say Naruto could have come right then and there was not an understatement. When Sasuke instead let his wet tongue trace Naruto's dick through his boxers, he actually did come. With a husky gasp he threw his head back and gripped the sheets tightly. Sasuke had a slight frown on his face, and bit his lips tightly.

"Damn it Naruto, I know I'm sexy but… you'll make me come too if you keep making faces like that."

"Hah, I can't, hah, help it! You've made me so fucking horny the past, I don't know, _weeks_ and seriously I-"

But he didn't get any further since Sasuke leaned forward and captured his lips in a mind blowing kiss that all but made him forget his own name. Feeling Sasuke swirl his tongue all over the inside of his mouth did all kinds of things to his already pleasure filled body. Even though Sasuke was obviously going to bottom, there was no trace of the blushing virgin school boy he had confessed to be earlier that week. With a wet, sloppy sound Sasuke released his now abused lips and just held his face close, panting and sporting a very nice blush.

"Naruto", he moaned in his sexy voice, "I really wanna do it but right now _I just want to come._" This was accompanied by a very needy look that definitely would have made Naruto lose it if he hadn't already done that a minute earlier. Instead he let out a small groan and flipped them over again.

"Well," he said looking down at Sasuke, "I can't say no to you when you say it like that."

He started kissing down Sasuke's throat, feeling his rapid pulse, and continued down his chest briefly pausing to suck on a nipple, which made Sasuke release another of those sexy noises. He let the tip of his tongue count the ribs on his boyfriend's thin but muscled body, and finally via a hard stomach reached his destination. Naruto might have come with his boxers still on, but there was no point in letting Sasuke ruin his as well, was there? With a naughty grin on his face he took a hold of said boxers and slowly dragged them down over Sasuke's thighs. He got them half way off but then stopped and just stared at the revealed flesh. Sasuke blushed heavily and mumbled something.

"What's that?"

"I said stop staring at me like you're going to eat me or something…" Sasuke mumbled a little louder this time.

"Hmm, maybe I will. Eat you, that is" Naruto couldn't help replying and when Sasuke looked like he didn't know whether to protest or just get more turned on, he finished removing both Sasuke's boxers and his own, and reached forward with his left hand and lightly let it trace the inside of Sasuke's thigh. He was still staring hard at his destination, and bit his lip in concentration. With his other hand he took a grip around Sasuke's hip, and then slowly used the tip of his fingers and slid them from the base and up to the tip of the erect dick in front of him. He could feel Sasuke tense up, and then release a shaky breath.

"Nn, Naruto, stop teasing."

Naruto chuckled lowly at this, his index finger circling the head. "Why don't you tell me what to do? And beg for it."

Sasuke looked at him with a mixture of shock and distaste.

"Beg?" He managed to choke out. "I'm an Uchiha, Uchihas don't _beg_."

"Well then," Naruto said in a businesslike tone and leaned back, "I'll just sit here until you get over yourself and do it."

He saw Sasuke's face scrunch up in an obvious inner mental battle, and on the inside Naruto doubled over with laughter. His boyfriend just looked so adorable sometimes. But on the outside he kept up his stern expression, because he _really_ wanted to hear Sasuke beg for it. It was his constantly reoccurring daydream and it _was_ going to become reality.

Sasuke kept opening and closing his mouth. What was he supposed to do? Scratch the fact that he already _had_ begged Naruto, apparently Naruto didn't think it counted. He probably wanted something along the lines of _Please master, I beg you to touch me_. Which Sasuke often said in his dreams but the problem was that this wasn't a dream. And if his family found out, which they definitely would somehow… He could picture his pride waving goodbye to him with a napkin like in an old movie and fly out the window… _Oh whatever, since it already left I might as well enjoy myself._

Naruto could see Sasuke making a decision, he knew he'd win but he definitely didn't expect what Sasuke did next. He bent his knees more than they already were and then spread them to the sides, gripped the pillow behind himself with one hand and slightly arched his back upwards. At the same time that he slowly let his other hand trace downwards along his chest, he made a face that he hoped looked both erotic and needy. It did.

"Naruto", he moaned, "you make me feel _so good_, please touch me. _Please, I need you." _

His wandering hand found Naruto's and pulled him forwards again, then lifted himself up towards him and licked the shell of his ear.

"Please" he breathed and made Naruto's hand move teasingly up and down his thigh. And moaned again, for good measure.

"Oh my god Sasuke, you're so sexy I don't know what to do…" Naruto groaned with his lips against Sasuke's soft neck.

"Well", Sasuke said, his breath catching in anticipation. "Why don't you…" he trailed off, relocated Naruto's hand further up his thigh, and wrapped it around his leaking erection. "…move your hand a little?" he continued and let go of it with another moan. Once Naruto started doing just that, he let himself fall back against the pillow again and thrust up to meet the hand that felt _very good _around him. Naruto kept stroking his boyfriend, watching his flushed pleasure-filled expression, shiny sweat making the dark hair stick to his face. This was just _insane_! He could feel himself growing hard again, and swept his eyes all over Sasuke's writhing body. They landed once again on his swollen erection, now dripping with precum. That's when Sasuke decided to demand even more pleasure from Naruto, his low, husky voice making Naruto shiver. The blond teenager flicked his eyes briefly towards Sasuke's face, and then back to the entrancing sight of his own hand moving roughly up and down the cock right in front of him. He gulped loudly. Should he…? Slowly, almost hesitantly, he lowered his face downwards, until he was so close that he could easily reach Sasuke with his tongue. Said moaning raven had yet to notice, he was currently biting his finger to keep from moaning embarrassingly loud. Naruto swallowed again, and agonizingly slow reached out with his wet tongue and did a fast lick. Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise. _Did Naruto just?_ When Naruto did it again, this time a longer and more determined lick, Sasuke abandoned all thoughts of keeping quiet and released a loud half-curse, half-moan to encourage the hot tongue to slide along his shaft again. And it did. Naruto stilled his hand and just kept it curled around the base, instead concentrating on giving long licks up and around the twitching dick in front of his eyes. He swirled it around the head, and then put his swollen red lips around it and gave a small suck.

"Oh my god, Naruto!" Sasuke almost shouted, his whole body trembling, only able to focus on the crazy amount of pleasure Naruto was currently giving him. If he had known it was going to feel _this_ good, he would have begged to be taken months ago. Not that they'd gotten to that point yet… The thought of Naruto actually fucking him soon, coupled with the hard sucks being given to his needy hard-on, had Sasuke releasing in a sudden burst inside his blond's mouth. He was vaguely aware of repeating Naruto's name like a mantra and Naruto swallowing around him while pleasure coursed through his body making his toes curl. If just getting a blow job felt this good, he was almost afraid of how the real deal would feel. Slowly coming back to his senses, he opened his eyes and was met with the sexy sight of Naruto's tongue licking excessive cum off of his fingers.

"Holy fuck" he groaned and closed his eyes again. Naruto grinned at the sight and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"You think this was hot? Just wait 'til I'm inside you, thrusting hard, making you scream so loud the neighbors' will call the police."

"Mnn, if anything requires the police it should be your illegally hot voice" Sasuke replied, and smirked when he heard a shaky breath being released against his neck.

"Damn, I hope you're ready Sasuke 'cause I don't think I can wait any longer…" This comment was accompanied by a slow caress courtesy of a tanned hand, sliding all the way down from a flushed neck, over a heaving chest, around a tight ass and stopping dangerously close to a certain place that made Sasuke's already pounding heart start pounding even harder. He unconsciously tensed up, but forced himself to relax again, breathing out a trembling puff of air.

"Then don't wait, dobe" he said, trying to hide his nervousness with the snarky comment.

"Hmm, I should fuck you rough for that comment" was Naruto's evilly amused reply. He let his hand slide a little further until it reached the entrance he so desperately wanted to fill, and started rubbing it lightly. That made Sasuke throw his legs and arms around Naruto's body and then moan half in need, half in embarrassment against a soft, sweat-sticky neck. He had finger fucked himself a couple times while masturbating, but feeling Naruto's warm and slightly larger fingertips against his hole caused tremors of breathless curiosity and anticipation to run along his spine. It was nothing like touching yourself. And fuck, he really wanted to know what Naruto's fingers would feel like inside him.

"I thought I told you not to wait" he gritted out through clenched teeth, trying to control himself and not just grab those teasing fingers and shove them inside.

"I heard you" Naruto said in a surprisingly calm voice. "I just thought that it'd probably be better if you were hard again before I prep you, and this seems to be doing wonders for that" he grinned mischievously. "Besides, I kinda like teasing you."

Sasuke had started to blush like crazy, and realized that he really was growing hard rapidly.

"Keep talking" he mumbled and avoided the eyes of his perverted special person who hovered slightly above him.

"That's a first, usually you just tell me to shut up" was the reply together with a slightly breathy laugh, proving Naruto to not be nearly as calm as he had seemed. "I should dirty talk more often then."

He was now rubbing Sasuke more fervently, and started kissing up his neck until he once again breathed into an attentively listening ear.

"You're so fucking hot Sasuke, you drive me crazy. Seeing you in those tight jeans today gave me a hard on in class. You have no idea how many times I've come to thoughts of being buried deep inside you, taking you in all kinds of places and positions." His breath came in hot puffs against Sasuke's ear, making the raven shiver and moan. He was already rock hard, but he didn't want Naruto to stop talking. With one hand he gripped blond hair, and with the other a supporting arm, and pushed Naruto even closer to himself. But the blond had noticed, and kissed Sasuke's ear at the same time he reached over with the previously busy hand to grab the lube he had hidden between his mattress and the wall. While he continued talking, he slicked up his fingers and again rubbed the puckered entrance.

"When you flipped me over and told me you'd fuck yourself on top of me, I thought my ultimate wet dream had come true. Hearing you beg turns me on like nothing else. I wanna hear you scream Sasuke. I want to make love to you 'til you pass out from the pleasure."

Naruto slowly pushed one finger inside Sasuke's tight hole, and moaned at the feeling of that hot passage around his finger. He started thrusting it in and out, going a little deeper every time at an agonizingly slow pace, feeling Sasuke starting to relax around the intrusion.

"Mm, you're so tight and hot around my finger, I can't wait to feel how tight you'll be with my dick inside. I'd love to watch it moving in and out but I guess you'd feel embarrassed. Maybe next time? I'm gonna fuck you so often you'll become a perverted sex addict, making all my dirty dreams become reality."

Naruto was right; the thought of being watched was very embarrassing, but also strangely hot. It made Sasuke's body tingle to know that Naruto wanted to watch him like that, but before he could think much longer Naruto added a second finger which made Sasuke squirm a little in discomfort.

"Don't worry teme, it'll feel much better soon, I promise. Soon, you'll beg me to never stop, to thrust harder and deeper, making every part of your body burn from passion."

"Aaaah!" Sasuke gave a long a moan arching his back upwards, when Naruto finally hit deep enough to find his special spot. His cock already ached to release, and he let go of the hand holding Naruto's arm to reach for it.

"Oh no, I don't think so" Naruto said and sat up, grabbing the sneaky hand. "Aah, _this_ was a nice view!" He looked down at Sasuke's once again dripping cock, and then lowered his gaze to stare heatedly at the now finger fucked entrance. He scissored his fingers to stretch it a little further, ignoring his red-faced boyfriend's choked protests to stop staring. Instead, he took a better grip of Sasuke's hand and let it slide open-palmed over his chest, slowly reaching his own needy erection.

"Mm, can you feel how hard I am for you, Sasuke? I'm aching to be inside you, to make you mine" he growled in a low voice, and at the same time pushed a third finger inside, making sure to keep hitting Sasuke's prostate every time. Sasuke could feel his orgasm building up, and started panting loudly, almost shaking from the half-pain, half-pleasure he felt. Suddenly, Naruto took out all of his fingers at once, deeming Sasuke to finally be ready. Sasuke whimpered at the loss, and the postponing of his release. But the whimper soon turned into a moan of anticipation when his eyes registered Naruto putting on a condom. _Finally, we're really going to do it, I can't believe this is really happening, oh my god he's so big, but fuck I need him now!_ Sasuke's thoughts tumbled over each other as he eagerly watched Naruto settling into position, the tip of his dick brushing Sasuke's opening. He felt his stomach coil in nervous anticipation, and he tensed up slightly. Naruto saw it, and started massaging pale thighs to coax him into relaxing again.

"Hey, it's fine, I'll go slow. Tell me to stop if it hurts okay?"

Sasuke nodded slowly, biting his lip, and with a shaky breath settled down against the bed and tried his best to relax and breathe slowly. But when he felt Naruto's cock starting to breach his entrance, he panicked slightly and tensed his whole body. Naruto stopped while gritting his teeth at the feeling of his tip being squeezed, and leaned forward until his lips were just a millimeter from Sasuke's own. He waited until he was met with dark eyes and smiled reassuringly. He stroked Sasuke's hair and kissed him, just a chaste one at first, but steadily deepening it, until his sexy but nervous partner was completely focused on it. He carefully inched deeper into the now slightly more relaxed opening, shallowly thrusting in and out. Hurting Sasuke was not an option, but he also knew Sasuke wanted this just as much as he did himself, and so he kept thrusting and kissing, oh so slowly reaching deeper inside that tight heat. After what felt like hours of sweet, slow torture, he was finally all the way in. He paused, and groaned against Sasuke's lips.

"Oh fuck this feels good."

Sasuke blinked a couple times. Because of the amazing kiss, he hadn't focused at all and had hardly noticed what went on in the lower part of his body, but now he could feel the burning sensation of being filled up with Naruto's hot dick, and even though it did hurt, the implications of what it meant made Sasuke unable to breathe for a couple of seconds due to an overload of pleasure. He could feel a large amount of emotions swirling around in his mind and body, and he had a lot of trouble knowing what to focus on. But when he took in Naruto's expression of eyes being closed and lower lip being bitten in poorly contained need, he decided to focus on him instead. Cradling Naruto's head in his hands, he pulled him down again and gave him a hard, sloppy open-mouthed kiss, at the same time shifting his legs into a more comfortable position around the strong back of his lover, involuntarily making Naruto shift slightly inside him. They both groaned at the feeling, and Sasuke quickly decided that lying still like this was not on today's agenda. He kissed his way along a slightly salty tasting jaw, and whispered in Naruto's ear to fucking get on with it.

That certainly got Naruto's attention, and he sharply searched the other's expression for any sort of hesitation. When he didn't find any, he bit his lip again and made a tentative thrust, longer than the previous ones. Sasuke let a little gasp slip through his lips, but quickly urged Naruto on when he once again paused. Slowly the thrusts became longer and deeper, and Sasuke's gasps turned more and more into pleased moans. Naruto felt an insane surge of happiness; feeling Sasuke underneath him, meeting his thrusts half-way was just too good to be true. He wished he could keep doing this forever and felt frustrated by his approaching orgasm. He sped up his thrusting even more, earning much louder groans from Sasuke, who seemed to have trouble forming coherent words. The pleasure given to him seemed to have shut his brain down, and all he could think of was meeting Naruto's cock as it thrust into him, trying to take him deeper every time. Naruto had long since found his prostate, and he felt as if his body tried to curl inwards, preparing to explode. He gripped Naruto tighter, burying his nails into soft skin, leaving marks. He hoped Naruto's hands holding his hips would leave bruises, to remind him over the next days just how intense pleasure he had felt. He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, trying to stave off his impending release just a little longer, but unable to. Feeling his whole body tightening in a white-hot burning he came with a shaky groan between their moving bodies. Through his orgasmic high he could hear Naruto moan loudly and felt him give a couple extra hard thrusts, before releasing too, deep inside Sasuke. He buried his head in the crook of Sasuke's neck, riding out his orgasm, panting unevenly, his heart beating so loud against his ears he couldn't hear anything else.

When he returned to reality, he raised his head to meet Sasuke's eyes, and they both smiled at each other, mixed feelings of content, embarrassment and tiredness being exchanged. Naruto reached forward and pecked Sasuke's slightly bloody lip, before leaning back again and pulling out, disposing of the used condom. He flipped down again, pulling Sasuke against his still heaving chest, not caring how messy they both were at the moment. Sasuke cared a little though, and blushed heavily when he felt his own release on Naruto's skin. But he allowed Naruto to arrange him into a comfortable position, and sighed contentedly against him.

"You're not falling asleep are you? It's only around seven you know" Naruto mumbled and kissed a sweaty temple after moving some black locks out of the way.

"I thought you wanted me to pass out from the pleasure?" Sasuke mumbled back with a small smile. Naruto chuckled and just hugged him tighter for a little while.

"We should probably shower" he then said, but made no move to loosen his grip. But the stickiness _was_ starting to make him a bit uncomfortable, so he finally sighed and sat up, pulling Sasuke with him.

~Line breaker~

After the shower, that Sasuke refused to share even though Naruto protested, they settled down on the couch to watch a movie and eat dinner. Both of them were feeling a bit drained, the tension being out of the air at last. Suddenly, Naruto looked critically at Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke asked, a little worried.

"Hmm, I don't think I gave you enough hickies", was Naruto's pondering answer. He started leaning forwards.

"D-dobe, stop, I'm still tired!"

"But Sasuuu, no one's going to believe me when I tell them I finally fucked you if you don't look like it" Naruto complained with a pout, that quickly turned into a perverted grin as he kept moving towards Sasuke who was now half-heartedly edging towards the end of the coach.

"Geez Naruto, I don't think you'll have to worry about that." But Naruto was still coming closer; seeming to have decided that one round wasn't nearly satisfying enough.

"Damn it Naruto, we just showered!"

"Yes, but you wouldn't let me wash you, so I'm just gonna have to mess you up again to get another chance at it…"

Sasuke had a feeling his ass was going to be very sore by the end of the weekend. For some reason though, he couldn't really find it in him to mind. He did promise Itachi _lots_ of juicy details after all.

* * *

How sad, I can't believe this is the end. I hope you liked my story, I know I didxD And if anybody cares, I'm going to Finland on Monday to learn Finnish. Because I'm weird like that:3 Now my cat craves attention, so bye!


End file.
